Cold Burn
by QueenTyZula
Summary: After the events of Smoke and Shadows part three, Fire Lord Zuko finds himself in a situation involving the girlfriend of his best friend, the most powerful being on earth. With the stress of leading a nation and his inner emotional distress, will Zuko risk his friendship for the simple idea of love? Zutara and Tyzula are the main pairings here, though others are possible.
1. Mistletoe

"I will continue striving to be a better fire lord **worthy** of you".

The crowd roared in applause, though Fire Lord Zuko felt the mixed emotions emitting from his citizens as he stepped from his place above them. The first face he saw was the beautiful, tanned face of Katara standing next to his mother. Zuko swallowed, averting his eyes. His emotions were pulled immediately at the sight of the waterbender who had saved his life. A heavy hand grasped his shoulder firmly, making Zuko flinch with regret at the sight of his good friend.

"Great speech, Your Fire Lord-ness," exclaimed the avatar proudly, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

With a strained smile of his own, Zuko answered. "No need to be formal, Aang. Thank you for all of your help".

"We heard about what happened with Azula," Sokka interrupted, approaching the two friends. "Is she back in the nuthouse?"

Zuko clenched his teeth and shook his head. "She escaped with her buddies, but I doubt she is a threat anymore".

Sokka waved his boomerang, haughtily. "Of course not! I have boomerang, remember?"

"Right…it worked wonders before," groaned Zuko.

His eyes, unwillingly fell on Katara again as she approached them.

"How are you feeling, Zuko?" Asked the young woman, concern evident in her heavenly blue eyes.

"Listen, I need to look over some documents. You guys should get ready for the Solstice Festival. I'll see you later," with that he abruptly left his friends for his room.

Upon entering, Zuko waved away the palace servants that flanked him and removed his topknot, letting his hair fall to his shoulders. It had grown longer in recent months as he chose against having it cut. He stood in front of the full body mirror. There was newly grown stubble on his face. Rubbing his rough chin, the fire lord tried to banish the many shameful thoughts he had about Katara. With Mai gone and no other women that peaked his interest, the young man felt his heart weighing heavy and his loins rolling in lust.

Since Sozin's Comet, his feelings for the waterbender had grown, yet Mai had been a needed distraction from his thoughts surrounding his best friend's girlfriend. The fire lord knew that the avatar was head over heels in love with Katara and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin their friendship.

"Arousing speech, Zuzu".

The fire lord grit his teeth in anger at the familiar voice. "I would think Ozai had trained you to understand that the fire lord's bedroom is off limits, Azula," he spoke through clenched teeth at his sister's reflection.

The prodigal firebender's lip noticeably flinched. " _Nothing_ was off limits between Ozai and me, _especially_ the fire lord's bedroom," she spoke with a hint of brokenness in her tone.

The fire lord's eyes lowered. He knew what his sister was hinting at and it burned him worse than a thousand suns that he was not there to protect her. His sister was the strongest woman he knew, yet even she needed her big brother to protect her from Ozai's cruelty and he had failed to realize it until it was too late.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him. I…I would have killed him, myself".

Azula's eyes darted to the large, crimson bed as a wave of feelings seemed to show on her face at once. Quickly, the princess waved the comment away. "Stop. At least I still have my _dignity_. Besides, Brother, you seem to be troubled. Let's talk elsewhere about what's eating you now, hmm?"

"I can't be seen with you," Zuko announced solemnly.

Azula shrugged. "Of course. I would expect that, Fire Lord. Well, anyway, I will make my proposition brief. Let's call a truce. You are the fire lord now, fine, but…should something were to happen to you, who would the crown fall to, I wonder? No heirs, Uncle is a walking corpse, you're basically a younger, _cleaner_ version of Iroh nowadays".

Zuko turned to face his sister from where she stood hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit room. Her face was slightly masked by the shadow of the window, yet she was garbed with her Fire Nation uniform and her hair in a perfect topknot, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in her usual manner. She had definitely recovered from her mental collapse, though, anyone would be crazy to believe that either royal sibling was ever truly sane from Ozai's rearing.

"I don't have time for your riddles. What do you want?" Asked the fire lord, attempting to keep the emotion out of his tone.

"Immunity, full immunity. I have some rather _risqué_ plans for the future".

Shaking his head, he growled the words. "Not going to happen". Zuko was about to exit his bedroom before remembering that Azula was the visitor. "Leave before I call Suki and Ty Lee. I'm sure you don't want another chi blocking session from the circus freak again".

Azula's lip curled and Zuko wondered for several uncomfortable seconds what he had said to set the woman off. Yet, the ever calculated Azula regained her composure before answering. "So…you'd rather commune with your disgraced father? A man who mutilated both of us and had the nerve to toss us aside like slaves? Quite honorable," she said smoothly, closing the gap between them.

Their golden eyes met. Zuko felt a flush of shame from sudden unclean thoughts forming in his mind.

"It's a been a while since you've released some…tension, hmm, Brother?" Azula purred, her fingers touching the stubble on his neck before teasing the back of his ear. "You…look so much like _him_. I didn't think for one second that letter was real, you know". Her lips nearly touched his neck as she leaned in to whisper. "You even smell like _him_ ".

Zuko growled as he felt his longing grow. With as much force as he could muster, the fire lord shoved his sister away, making her stumble and break into a fit of mad laughter.

"Oh Zuzu, you're too easy! I'd never sleep with you anyway, Dum Dum! Eww, you idiot. What do you take me for?" She continued howling in laughter, taking a seat on the bed. Suddenly turning serious, she added. "But your…water peasant on the other hand".

Zuko's eyes bulged. "What do you-"

Holding her hand up to stop him, Azula pet the side of the bed, beckoning for him to join her. The young ruler trudged slowly to the bed and sat, his mind in a whirl. Azula reached under the bed, finding a box. Inside were several expensive cigars that must have belonged to their father. Taking one, she replaced the box, bit the top and spit on the floor before lighting the end with her middle finger as she inhaled the contents, making the dark cigar turn a fiery orange. After another intake, she passively handed it to the fire lord.

"I didn't know these were even in here," commented Zuko as the cigar met his lips.

"Ozai hid many things. I suggest you have this place cleaned, spotless. He was filthy".

Zuko chuckled uneasily, hoping Azula meant the comment as a joke, nearly choking on the smoke. Coughing, he handed the cigar back to the firebending master. "You know, I never worried about you being lost in Forgetful Valley. Takes a lot more to kill you. You proved that with the way you handled that wolf spirit".

"You're welcome. Now about my proposition".

"No," spoke Zuko sternly taking back the cigar from his sister as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a win for both of us. Mai's gone. You're lonely and under pressure. Even with Mother and her new family, you still feel like an outsider in your own kingdom. I know the feeling". Zuko grunted. "Listen," continued Azula. "The festival tonight for the solstice, how about some lava sledding? You could use a break".

"I can't be seen-"

"IF you want the festival to be _bloodless_ , you WILL be there," with that, Azula took the cigar back, "Smoking's bad for you Fire Lord. Try blowing bubbles to relieve that stress, hmm," She left the room as quickly as she came.

Azula's words struck fear in the fire lord. Taking a deep breath, he fell back on the bed. As his heavy eyes began to close, his sister's voice rung out in his head. Jumping to his feet from the bed, Zuko left his quarters in haste.

"Your Highness, may I massage your feet?" Asked a servant outside of his room.

"No, that won't be necessary. But, please, have someone clean my room top to bottom, immediately".

#

"So, you really think she would show? Here?" Asked Katara as she and the fire lord stepped onto the sled together.

"Yes". Was all the fire lord revealed.

Katara's face contortioned into a grimace. At Zuko's warning, Aang and Sokka were tasked with keeping an eye on the crowds while Katara and Zuko walked the festival disguised as commoners, though the fire lord was at risk of being discovered, despite his hood, by his scarred face.

"You really should let me heal that." Said the waterbender hanging onto the rails of her sleigh as lava threatened to engulf it.

"Yeah, I know it makes me look quite hideous," said Zuko softly, looking at the palms of his upturned hands.

Katara was about to comment when a lightning bolt surged towards them.

"Zuko! Watch out!" She screamed, crashing into the fire lord, barely missing the bolt as it sailed over their heads.

"Zuzu! I see you brought the peasant!" Called Azula, standing on a sleigh, heading in their direction. "I WON'T miss again!"

The sleighs collided as they neared the high slope, heading for the mouth of a large, burning mistletoe wreath that bottomed out into a tunnel.

 _We're done for if we enter there._ Thought Katara.

Zuko created a fireball and launched it at his sister, making her sleigh flip over. The firebender barely had time to jet away to a nearby cliff as the two slid through the mouth of the burning wreath. Katara's heart was pounding as the sleigh came to a slower pace as they entered the dark tunnel. Inside were arrays of burning mistletoes along the walls of the tunnel.

"She's gone I'm sure," said Zuko calmly, his arm protectively around the waterbender. "You're safe now".

Katara felt her heart flutter. The feelings she felt for the fire lord resurfaced suddenly. "I-I can't thank you, enough," she said, feeling her face flush.

"You don't have to," Zuko nearly whispered. "I would never let anything happen to you, Katara".

With a trembling hand, the waterbender touched the fire lord's scarred cheek and turned his face to her. "No, you wouldn't," she said, her face all but scarlet now.

The former enemies burned with guilt as their breathing matched one another, eyes closing to hide their feelings of guilt as their lips met at the end of the burning mistletoe wreath's tunnel.

 **Yes, believe it or not this is a ZUTARA series. I know...I know...first Azutara now this. Yes, I have lost it wherever Azula lost her mind. Anyway, I will attempt to complete many of the prompts from Zutara month as time will allow. I hope you enjoyed and um yes, of course there will be a lot of appearances from Ty Lee and Azula because duh...they are STILL my ultimate ship. Ok enough, reviews are always nice. This story takes place after Smoke and Shadows. Queen Ty**


	2. Eve

A dangerously close wave of lava brought Katara to her senses. Quickly ending the kiss with the new fire lord. The waterbender's fingers touched her lips. Avoiding Zuko's reaction, she turned away, chest heaving. A million thoughts rolled through her mind as the sleigh was brought to an abrupt stop by several attendants while fully armored guards kept the crowds at bay. Somehow news had spread that the fire lord's life was threatened, though no one knew that the culprit was Zuko's annoying, younger sister, Azula.

Katara felt her breathing shorten as Aang's glider flew overhead. She was relieved that he had not witnessed what she had done with Zuko in the Burning Mistletoe Wreath's tunnel. The caress of Zuko's lips against hers had threatened to engulf her. She had felt so, complete for a moment. It alarmed her. Zuko was her friend now, of course, yet it was not very long ago that he had done some horrible acts and even betrayed her at Ba Sing Se. She still remembered her intense emotions when he had convinced everyone that he was somehow "good". She had been the last to believe him, though he had foolishly and romantically saved her from his sister's comet-enhanced lightning bolt during the height of Azula's insanity.

Katara tried to forget her tears when the young firebender was struck down in a wave of electric light. She had revived him with all the skill that she could muster. When he finally opened his eyes, and thanked her, she had longed to kiss him there. Aang had been so far from her mind at the time that she had almost forgotten that they were in the midst of a war. That was until Azula's mind-numbing cries filled the air. The poor princess had fallen from grace, and she was completely broken, spewing fire in all directions in a fit of madness, almost committing heinous self-harm before Zuko had her sedated and transferred to the mental institution.

A year passed. Zuko and Aang were at odds over the future of a war-torn world that still feared and hated anything having to do with the Fire Nation. Things were not faring well for the new fire lord's reign. It had hurt Katara to see her boyfriend and his best friend, the man she had passionately just kissed, come to blows after all they had gone through. She did not want to choose then as she did not want to choose now.

"Look, Everyone! It's the avatar!" Someone in the crowd bellowed, distracting the crowd from the tense expressions of the fire lord and his waterbending passenger.

Zuko was the first to break the tension. "Katara," he stated in a low tone that sent shivers to her "hair loopies". "I know this changes things between us".

Turning back to meet the firebender's golden gaze, Katara's voice cracked as she spoke. "No, Zuko, it doesn't. It shouldn't," she hissed. "I am with Aang. You know this". Feeling her guilt turning into a growing anger, she changed the subject. "You should do something about Azula".

Zuko looked away. "She's my sister. We're not much different, you know".

Katara allowed an attendant to help her out of the sleigh. "You're right," she agreed when Zuko was safely out of the lava pool as well. "Neither of you are loyal to anyone, but…each other. Maybe it's _Azula_ you _should_ be kissing".

Thankfully, no one, but the fire lord heard her ridiculous outburst. Marching harshly, Katara left the man staring at her back. It was the eve of the solstice, a time to share with the man she loved and not his best friend.

That very man had settled lightly next to a gang of Kyoshi Warriors, talking among each other. Katara hurried to Aang, wrapping her arms about his neck and kissed him like no tomorrow as Suki and her sisters giggled and cooed at them, playfully.

"I missed you, Sweetie," she whispered in his ear.

Aang giggled like his preteen years. Katara had to admit that although the avatar was, technically, old enough to be her grandfather, and quite literally _was_ the fire lord's grandfather, he was still, in her eyes, the quirky boy she had met in the iceberg. Sometimes this fact annoyed her, yet he loved her unconditionally and she could not ask for a better boyfriend. She kissed him again, alarmed when her mind thought of Zuko. The feel of his breath against her cheek, his hand on her head, the rough patch of his scar against her fingers.

"I missed you too, Sweetie. How was the ride? I knew you would be ok with Zuko".

A shiver of guilt rolled in Katara's gut, forcing her to pull away and wring her hands. "Well, I kind of need to tell you something," she started, trying to think of the right words to say that would not send her powerful boyfriend into the raging avatar state. "Not here, though," she added, deciding against risking the lives of the crowd enjoying the Solstice Festival.

Aang's brow wrinkled in concern. "Everything ok?" He asked, his hand taking hers.

"I bet the waterbender is too terrified of her opposite element to go again!" A high pitched voice pierced their conversation.

Katara and Aang looked towards a tumbling Ty Lee. Bracing herself, Katara could not help tensing up as the reformed, Kyoshi Warrior wrapped her in a tight embrace. A brief reminder of the skilled woman's chi blocking in Omashu came to mind immediately.

"You may be right," chuckled Katara shrugging out of the embrace. "Though, I think Azula showing up terrified me more".

The circus acrobat's face fell immediately as she processed Katara's words. The waterbender barely had time to process the sudden change before Ty Lee unleashed, her face reddening.

"What the FUCK, Katara? I was only joking! You…you don't have to be so _mean_!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

Ty Lee crossed her arms, darting her eyes away. "That wasn't funny. You didn't have to bring _her_ up," The girl seemed to be choking back tears, panting as she continued. "I know she's probably…de-, far away". Her voice softened and Katara was shocked to see a tear escape her eyelid. "I…had hoped when she returned, things would…be…things would be different. That she would be more, um, complacent, no, complicated, wait. It's got a comp-uh sound".

"Compliant?" Offered Aang.

Ty Lee's face brightened somewhat. "Yes, that's it. I thought we…SHE had a chance, ya' know?"

Katara shook her head. "Well she's definitely neither dead nor compliant. She attacked us, Zuko and me".

Confusion clouded the warrior's face. Biting her lip to control a small smile from forming, Ty Lee wrapped her arms about herself and seemed to be in another world. Her leader, Suki, however shoved past the acrobat, anger in her tone as she jabbed questions at the waterbender.

"Wait, what? Azula's back? Is Zuko ok? Where is she?" Suki growled angrily.

Katara held her hands up. " _We're_ fine, really," assured Katara, dryly taking her boyfriend's arm. "Sweetie," she said, looking to him. "Do you want to go lava sledding? I would rather be with you".

Aang blushed nearly scarlet. "Sure, as long as I can get another kiss like before," he cooed, bashfully.

"For you, My Love, anything," the waterbender promised.

#

Zuko stormed towards the palace. With his cover blown, the fire lord did not want to risk any _real_ attempts on his life from the New Ozai Society members still around or rogue assassins. He was done with the Solstice Festival anyway. Frustration welled when he entered the room to find Azula on his newly cleaned bed. His red sheets had been replaced with white, satin ones. Azula lifted a glass of his whisky in a cheer upon seeing him. When his face snarled, she shrugged and took a gulp of the drink, casually tossing the empty glass to the floor for someone else to clean up.

"That was my best performance, yet, Brother," she announced, proudly. "You should thank me, you know".

Zuko grabbed Ozai's cigar box from underneath the bed and lit a cigar, taking a seat on the bed with his back to his sister. After a long intake, he exhaled slowly, forming "O" ring shapes with the dancing smoke.

"Well, don't hog it!" Called Azula, flopping onto her belly next to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking up at her brother, the princess flailed her arms, dramatically. "We should be celebrating!" With that, she snatched the cigar as he lifted it towards his lips again.

"Would you like for me to pour you a glass? Or I could have something special delivered straight from the nuthouse if your waterbender's joining you later. Then it would really be a party".

Zuko shrugged, passively. "Party's over, unless you mean partying with myself tonight". He grumbled. "Thanks, but you managed to ruin my last chance with her, Little Sis".

Azula turned over unto her back, blowing smoke through her nostrils. "Really?" She asked, surprised as she lifted herself unto her elbows. "Thought I'd scared the undergarments off the ice princess. Oh, well, there's always Plan B".

The door to the fire lord's quarters flung open, interrupting them. The siblings stood, taking their signature fighting stances, ready to battle any threat that dared to risk its life. The expensive cigar dropped from manicured nails to the floor along with Azula's jaw at the presence of the curvaceous circus freak garbed in a loosely tied bed robe.

Zuko averted his eyes, respectfully as the two women stared at one another. Clearing his throat, Zuko picked up the burning cigar, taking careful steps away from the tense moment, though he observed the scene, cautiously, wondering when the two former friends, turned nemeses would tear at the other's throat.

Ty Lee had been Azula's guard while she was mostly sedated at the mental institution. The Kyoshi Warrior took any chance she could to strike the dangerous princess if she threatened herself or others. Zuko understood that the acrobat feared his sister and possibly hated her. It seemed so long ago that the two were the best of friends. Even Mai had been shocked that Ty Lee had chosen to turn on the princess at the Boiling Rock. Since that moment, their close friendship was destroyed.

"Apologies, My Lord," Ty Lee spoke, her eyes not leaving Azula's as she bowed in the proper fashion, her cleavage all, but spilling out of her robe. Zuko swallowed, blood surging lower. "I am here to escort the princess to her house arrest. She needs a lesson in restraint and _compliance_ ".

The acrobat was stunning, yet he never had the patience to deal with her airheaded ways. She was a tease and a flirt attracting swarms of male suitors like dragon-mosquitos to blood. Though, seeing her in her current erotic state, made him want to kick both girls out of his bedroom and call on a concubine to service him immediately. The softness of Katara's lips against his came to mind. He imagined wrapping his fingers around her neck, pressing her brown skin against the white satin on his bed and devouring her into a fit of screams before spreading her slender legs as wide as the Si Wong Desert, pushing into her with his entire length until she flooded around him.

 _Agni!_ He thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had almost forgotten the impending double murder about to occur in his bedroom. Quickly, turning his attention back to the scene, Zuko came to Azula's defense to avoid having her imprisoned again. Holding up his hand, he spoke regally. "That won't be necessary, Ty Lee".

Finally finding her voice, Azula ran an index finger across her red, bottom lip. "Actually, Fire Lord, it is _completely_ necessary," she assured him, removing her topknot in a single movement, approaching the acrobat as if possessed. "Chains, yes, chains should do the trick. Are the restraints still in my room, My Lord? I will need them in order to be _compliant_ ".

Before the confused fire lord could answer, Ty Lee hurried the answer. "Come and find out for your self, Kitten. I hope you have not forgotten my name after all this time".

Azula smirked deviously. "No, General".

The prodigal firebender flew from the room before Zuko could blink following the acrobat with the speed of a lightning strike.

"Out of our way, Filth!" Zuko heard her growl from down the hall, her voice echoing and surely sending the servants into a frantic.

Zuko scratched his head, snubbing out his cigar. Maybe Ty Lee would keep Azula out of trouble for the rest of the evening at least. Though, the two of them seemed to wreak more havoc together, especially when he and Mai were younger. Zuko could not help chuckling at the ludicrous flaming apple game Azula forced them to play so long ago. His sister was always insane, yet so were her two closest friends.

Sighing, he thought on his ex-girlfriend, briefly wishing he could at least have a one night stand with her to take his mind off fantasies of a dangerous affair with the avatar's girlfriend. There was absolutely no chance of his ex-girlfriend returning to him, now. Their relationship was over thanks to Kei Lo.

"I really wish I had drowned her sometimes".

Zuko whirled around at the familiar voice. "K-Katara?" He asked, dumbly, worried that he was dreaming about the waterbender standing in his doorway.

Katara stopped midway in the room as if just noticing where she was. She stared at her feet as if examining her shoes.

Zuko took the chance to close the gap between them, his heart pounding as he shakily reached for her wringing hands.

"Please, let this be real," he whispered, fearful that his heart was about to be crushed again when the waterbender spoke.

Katara swallowed, her fingers curling around Zuko's calloused hands. "Can we go somewhere to talk? I mean, we don't have to leave the palace. I just would feel better if we weren't in your bedroom".

Zuko nodded frantically. "Of course, anywhere, I-I could get a palanquin arranged or we could go to the throne room".

The two decided leaving the palace was the best option. A heavily cloaked palanquin was hurriedly arranged for them and the two found themselves passing the streets of the capital in the dead of night on the eve of the solstice.

For much of the trip, they rode in silence, neither willing to speak first. Fire Lord Zuko enjoyed the silence, however. Just being in the presence of the woman who had made him completely question his entire philosophy on life was enough. He only hoped that this was not some cruel dream, then again, even if it was he would be fine with that too.

Feeling bold, his fingers found Katara's knee and stroked soft circles. Surprisingly, she did not flinch, but instead tan fingers entangled between his. The action caused them to speak simultaneously.

"Sorry!" They said.

Katara giggled while Zuko smirked with a blush. "I.." They spoke again. "You…?"

Katara let out a sigh, shaking her head with a warm smile. "You go first," she ordered, giving his shoulder a nudge with her own, her fingers clasping tighter with his.

"Well, I was going to say the same to you," started Zuko, ashamed of his reddening face. "I hope this isn't a dream".

Katara's eyes widened and Zuko wanted to kick himself hard at his poor choice of words. He was not much of a smooth talker, though he had gotten better thanks to his sister's coaching, yet even she would struggle in _this_ type of social interaction. During their secret meetings, Azula had taught him how to take command with his voice. The last lesson had been on how to threaten public executions without batting an eye.

Zuko wondered what was going on in the mysterious, young woman's mind. Barely hours before, she had lashed out at him after _saving_ his life again. His guilt burned in his chest as he knew she was thinking of Aang.

 _I shouldn't want this._ He reminded himself.

 _"And now we're friends," Aang said on the day of Fire Lord Zuko's coronation._

 _"Yeah, I guess we are friends"._

"In the water tribe," Katara spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "We are taught that time is precious. Even mistakes are a lesson learned and we should seize the little moments with all of our power".

Zuko thought on this philosophy when a thought occurred to him. Leaning his head out of the palanquin, he said, "Sir, please, let us down here, we'll walk".

The palanquin halted and the two stepped out. It was very late on Solstice Eve, but Zuko pulled his hood over his face, his shoulder length hair covering much of his scar. Katara was dressed in traditional Fire Nation clothing, her look somewhat disguised as the two walked hand in hand into a rundown tavern on the outskirts of the capital.

The place was popular with the city's underground world as well as commoners looking for somewhere to commence secret love affairs without the risk of disapproving eyes and ears. A band was playing when Zuko and Katara spotted a round table at the back of the tavern away from the crowd.

"Dancing's back I see," Katara observed as she leaned closer towards the fire lord.

Zuko was glad to see her seem to relax. It made him feel more at ease as they were serenated by the band on the stage. "Best law I've overturned so far," he said, carefully placing an arm around the waterbender's naked shoulders. Thankfully, Katara leaned in, placing her head on his shoulder. The action made Zuko's heart melt impossibly more for her. He desired the warm-hearted woman bred in the cold lands of icy water tribe with his whole heart. It terrified him that he could not shake his feelings for her. Aang would be furious enough to perhaps attack him for how he felt for the waterbender. Yet, at this very moment, Zuko could care less. A burn of envy rippled in his chest at the thought of Aang being allowed full access to Katara. The thought of her lips touching anyone's, but his made his chi flare.

"This is nice," said Katara, placing a quick kiss on the young ruler's neck as if knowingly easing his feelings.

"It is," Zuko said, returning a kiss on her forehead.

Katara's head lifted at the very moment his lips lifted and theirs met. The music stopped abruptly, making Zuko panic. Did someone notice him? The crowd was dispersing, taking seats at tables, or the bar.

"Excuse me," called Zuko to a nearby waitress. "What's going on?"

The pretty woman smiled. "Just the karaoke competition's about to start. Is this your first time here?"

Zuko nodded. "Well, you're in for a treat. I hear the reigning champion's here tonight. It's been weeks since she was last here. How about I get you and your lady a drink on the house for your first time?"

Looking to Katara for approval, the waterbender leaned up, asking, "Do you guys have, um, Ocean Breeze or…or cactus juice?"

Both Zuko and the waitress raised confused eyebrows.

"Nevermind," mumbled Katara, turning red.

"How about two Ember Island Iced Teas?" Zuko ordered.

The waitress nodded, hurrying off.

"Tea?" Asked Katara. "I, um, thought we were drinking alcohol, sorry".

Zuko chuckled at the beauty's innocence. "Don't worry, it has plenty of alcohol," he assured her.

Katara giggled, squeezing the young ruler's hand playfully. The waitress brought their teas just as the competition's first contestant, a woman, appeared onstage in front of the band.

"Jin?" Zuko mistakenly muttered aloud.

Katara squinted in the performer's direction. She had never seen the woman before, yet the fire lord obviously knew her. The girl began to bellow a beautiful rendition of _Where are you Christmas?_ Swaying the audience with her voice.

"You know her?"

Zuko nodded. "I met her in Ba Sing Se". Though she felt there was more to the story, yet instead of pursuing it, Katara simply nodded.

After Jin blew the crowd away, a young man stepped onto the stage next.

"Jet?" The secret couple asked simultaneously.

"Hmph, looks like I'm not the only one who made _friends_ in the Earth Kingdom," Zuko said with a smirk as Jet broke out with a beautiful, blues ballad called _Hard Times._

Katara shrugged, kissing the man on his smirking lips. "Perhaps," she said, sweetly.

They chuckled, exchanging another liplock that lasted a while. Aang's face appeared in Zuko's mind, glowing eyes and powerful surges of the elements at his beck and call. Former Fire Lord Ozai's disheveled form through silver bars, disgraced and powerless in every way made the new fire lord feel sick. He banished the thoughts quickly from his mind and deepened the kiss, eliciting a delicious moan from the avatar's girlfriend that eased him.

"What are we doing, Katara?" He whispered, panting as their foreheads touched.

"I don't know, Zuko. I should be with Aang right now". She whispered back.

"But…you're not," Zuko said, hating himself for stating the obvious.

He wanted to further mutilate himself when Katara pulled away suddenly, taking her lovely hand with her.

 _Please…don't leave._ He begged silently.

"I should go," Katara said quietly.

"Yeah," Zuko answered.

The waterbender was about to leave when the crowd roared as a woman emerged from the front of the stage, her flowing, pink dress dragging behind her as she took to the stage. She was obviously the crowd favorite and the reigning champion that the waitress had mentioned. Blowing a kiss at the admiring spectators, the woman winked at someone seated in the front row.

"It is always great to be here". Said the high pitched voice of Ty Lee to the crowd. "I know you guys love my party songs, but I am hoping you are with the person who has your heart no matter how wrong others think it may be".

She paused as the crowd applauded. Zuko glanced at Katara. The waterbender's hand found his knee and her head, his shoulder as she sighed, deeply.

"This song is special to me for many reasons. I hope you will listen to the words and feel the love I feel right now. I have waited so long for my dragon to return to me. This song is for you. I will always be in your flame, My Love".

The band began a slow ballad that had the crowd on their feet in a slow waltz before Ty Lee's voice broke in.

"Should we?" Asked the fire lord with a hopeful gaze into ocean blue eyes.

Katara smiled, taking his hand to be lead into the thick of the crowd. Ty Lee's voice filled the room, surprisingly as beautiful and majestic as an angel. Even Zuko, who had known his sister's best friend for years was stunned at how her voice seemed to melt the tavern with its beauty.

 _"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"._

Katara's lips met Zuko's as they danced, a tear dropping between them. Neither knew to whom it belonged, nor did they care as their bodies pressed together. Zuko's hands wrapped about the small of Katara's back, the waterbender's hand rubbed his scar.

 _".I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"._

The two were lost in each other as the multi-talented acrobat bellowed the song's ending. The band continued playing as Ty Lee spoke to the roaring crowd. "I've realized Time is a wheel in constant motion, always rolling us along and really who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone?"

Bowing, the reigning champion was crowned once again and with a smile she gestured to the person in the front row that she had seemed to sing to personally. The band continued playing the melody even after Ty Lee finished singing. Zuko thought about commending her on a great job, until the long, dark-haired guy she was with caught his eye. At first, Zuko figured it to be some new boy toy Ty Lee was smitten over, yet he immediately recognized the dragon emperor mask covering the petite man's face as well as the royal Fire Nation uniform.

"Wait here," he commanded to Katara as he rushed towards Ty Lee as she was lifted down from the stage by the masked man.

The acrobat and her beau pressed against each other and the dragon emperor mask was slightly lifted so their lips could meet. Zuko caught the red lipstick immediately. His eyes bulged at the new revelation.

"Azula!" He nearly choked, snatching the mask from his sister's head.

The crowd could care less of the drama unfolding as the band played on.

"What is this? Ty? Sis?" Zuko stepped back, seeing his sister in a different light.

He thought on his decision to betray Katara in Ba Sing Se, and how Azula and Ty Lee seemed inseparable on the ship and Ember Island. The two had insisted on sharing a bed each night. Finally, he remembered his sister's release from the mental institution. She had calmed immediately despite being chi blocked by the acrobat. After they had made their deal to go to Hira'a in search of their mother, Azula had insisted that Ty Lee guard her the night before their departure. Everything…made…sense, now.

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's arm possessively. "She's not hurting anyone, Zuko," she insisted. "Please, just leave us alone. We are having a good time".

Zuko looked between the two, mind awhirl. "I don't know what to say".

Azula smirked in her usual manner, much calmer than the trembling Ty Lee on her arm. "You will _say_ nothing". She commanded. "You will keep your mouth _shut_ about us as we will about you and the avatar's beloved. You owe me. Do you accept my proposition, Brother?"

Zuko nodded. As quickly as he came, Zuko left the women to their business. "We have to go. I can escort you back to Aang if you'd like".

Katara gave him a confused look. "Well, I was hoping to go home with you," she answered, nearly flooring the fire lord.

The two left for the palanquin just as the sun was rising on the solstice.

* * *

 **Notes: Credits to kdinthecity for the alcohol names, I totally "borrowed" them without permission, forgive me, Friend, but you did challenge me haha! Also Ty Lee's song and part of her speech come from _I Hope You Dance_ by Lee Ann Womack. As always, reviews are always nice. Next prompt coming soon. Hope you enjoyed, QTZ.**


	3. A New Year

Bright sun rays peer through closed shades, painting the avatar's face orange as he rose from his bed, stretching happily. Last solstice, he and his best friend, now fire lord were a bundle of nerves upon entering the ancient civilization of the Sun Warriors to find a thriving culture and a terrifying judgement from the ancient dragons, Ran and Shaw. Their journey had proved successful as they formed an unexpected friendship in the midst of performing _The Dancing Dragon_ together.

Removing the silk sheets from his body, Aang felt renewed as a new year was approaching and the world was regaining the balance it deserved. Stepping out of bed, he bent air to bring to his bed robe to his hands. Next, he opened the door of his bedroom that led to an open veranda and the Fire Nation palace gardens. Zuko had graciously allowed Aang, Sokka and Katara to stay in the guestrooms before their departure after the solstice.

Unfortunately, due to old traditions passed down by the nomadic monks of the ancient Air Nation, prevented Aang from joining Katara in bed until they were married. The avatar smirked to himself. He was planning to pop the question to his beloved waterbender on New Year's Eve. The wait was proving agonizing, but as peaceful days passed, Aang continued exercising great patience before asking, the most nerve-wracking question in his 116 years.

 _She really loves me._ The avatar reminded himself, feeling warmth throughout his body. _Spirits, I love her._

The exchange of wedding rings were a tradition in the Fire Nation and who better than his best friend to help him find one? Walking briskly past the palace gardens, Aang knocked on Katara's room door. Surprisingly, there was no answer.

 _Well, I could just check on her. A good boyfriend would do that, right? T_ urning the handle and cringing at the squeaking sound, he pushed the door slightly ajar to allow the morning light into the dark room.

To his surprise, Katara's room looked completely untouched. Panic flooded Aang's thoughts as he hurried towards Sokka's room further down the hall. Momo squawked as he settled on the avatar's shoulder.

"Come on, Buddy! Something's happened to Katara!" He shouted to the animal, rounding the corner and storming into Sokka's room unannounced.

Two male voices squealed upon his dramatic appearance.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called PRIVACY, Aang!" Sokka managed to croak from his chair.

Yanking a pillow from behind him to cover his length, a blushing Suki stood from her knees and sat on his lap, calmly covering both of their bodies with a blanket.

"Hi, Aang, we weren't expecting you". Said the Kyoshi Warrior with a blushing smile.

Aang rubbed his neck, almost forgetting what he had come here for. Looking everywhere but at the flushed couple ahead, Aang spoke quickly before hurrying out of the room.

"IthinkKatara'sintrouble!"

Using a ball of air, Aang rushed down the hall towards Zuko's room only to be greeted by three masked figures.

#

The solstice seemed to welcome Zuko with its roaring presence of brilliant sun rays, illuminating his already dazzling smile. The fire lord admired his mirror image for the first time since rising on the day of his coronation.

Spitting out his crushed, mint mouthwash, he gave a wide smile and was about to pin his hair into its topknot when slender, brown arms snaked from his bare abdominals up, stopping at his pectorals. Full lips touched lightly against his back, sending shivers along with a vivid replay of the night before through his mind.

"Good morning," he said to the beautiful reflection of Katara's forehead just barely showing over his broad shoulders. "I was trying to not wake you".

Placing another kiss at the middle of the Fire Lord's spine, Katara responded, playfully haughty. "Well, you did, Fire Lord". KISS. SHIVER. "Mmm…it's so much colder without you".

Zuko chuckled. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I should make it up to you?"

A gasp of smoke left his lips as Katara's hand found his morning wake up call. "Is that what you want? Are you sure this time?" He managed to purr, breathlessly.

Spinning around at the waterbender's beckoning, Zuko drank the image of gorgeous, brown, tight skin naked and glowing before him. Katara allowed him to enjoy the view as her eyes moved below his waist line and she seemed to take pleasure in the sight as well. Her blue eyes finally found their way to meet his.

"I was quite selfish last night. Figured I should at least return the favor". Before Zuko could completely process her words, she had fallen to her knees before him. A silent roar left his lips wide, standing on the tips of his toes, and his palms gripped the edge of the sink for dear life.

Last night had been blissful. It had gone much further than either of them had expected. Starting with small, subtle touches that escalated to rub downs and ended with Katara's climax atop the fire lord's face. They had mutually agreed not to take it a step further despite the shared longing to do so. Instead, Katara had used her soft hands to move him towards his own, beautiful peak.

Zuko shook in satisfaction from the waterbender's attention. The two shared a warm bath together afterwards with very little words exchanged. Zuko wondered how things could return to normal after this. Kissing her temple, the fire lord sighed against Katara's shoulder.

"I wish this didn't have to end," he whispered.

Katara's head leaned against the crook of his neck. For several moments, no words were exchanged, just strong arms around the shoulders of the woman sitting between Zuko's legs. Soft strokes against his forearms, nearly lulled the fire lord asleep when Katara spoke, softly.

"I had hoped I would never have to choose. During the war, Aang needed me. I think I needed him too for the same reason. All we had was hope. Aang was my last hope and I think I was his…"

"Go on," Zuko urged, hoping the young woman would not regret what they had done.

"Aang asked me why we weren't together after the invasion and I told him that I wasn't sure at the time. But… you must understand, Zuko, I made a commitment to Aang. I wish things could be different, but-".

"You don't need to explain your feelings, Katara," interjected the fire lord, calmly, though choking back the sting in his chest as he spoke the words.

Rising immediately from the basin, the fire lord quickly dressed into his training uniform, turning his back to the waterbender so she would not witness his misting eyes.

 _"You're weak". His father's voice told him._

 _I will not be the WEAK LINK!_ He told himself. _I am Fire Lord, now. A weak ruler means a weak nation._

"The throne comes with many pressures and those pressures will change you! But if you can stand the heat, you'll become something _more". The former fire lord had said in his cell in the bowels of Capital City Prison._

Zuko breathed deeply. _My people need me. I can't waste their precious time with this nonsense._ He decided.

With his back to Katara, he stated calmly. "I'll send a servant to assist you with your provisions and escort you to your room. No one will know about this".

"Zuko". Katara choked solemnly. "Please, don't walk away from this. I am just confused. I do have feelings for you, but you must understand the position I am in. I don't know what Aang would do if-".

At the sound of his bedroom door being forced open, the almost-couple froze. Zuko brought his index finger to his lips and slowly emerged from the washroom leaving Katara in the wash basin.

"Who's there?" He asked, bravely.

The candles through his room flickered a vibrant blue.

"Sis?" He questioned, looking around the empty room.

Finally, his eyes caught the prodigal firebender's form leaning against a corner in his room. With her arms crossed, she gave him a look of disapproval.

"Zuko!" Called Katara from the washroom. "Who's out there? Are you ok?"

Azula smirked and walked out of the room. "We need to talk," she said in a hushed tone to avoid Katara's attention. "Take care of her. I'll be in the gardens feeding the turtleducks". With that, she disappeared twirling a bloody chain as she strutted away.

#

"Is that him?" Mai asked her companion from their position at the bar.

The bounty hunter shrugged, passively. "Of course, Prince Pouty is not very good at disguises, it seems. We didn't even need Nyla," she answered with a chuckle, chugging a cup of whisky, giving a satisfied 'ah' as it burned her throat, deliciously.

Mai clenched her teeth in silent fury, revealing a hidden shuriken from her sleeve to clean the leftover kimodo-chicken between her perfectly aligned, pearly whites. Glaring at the couple caressing in the middle of the dance floor as her beautiful, talented friend serenated the audience.

"So, for the lack of real effort in this matter, I'll cut my price in half, unless…you have something else in mind…" Offered the bounty hunter, leaning in to read the expressionless knife-wielder's face.

Mai closed her eyes in deep thought before recklessly leaning over to capture the bounty hunter's luscious, whisky-tainted lips. Their tongues met and Jun moaned in her mouth, bringing a hand to Mai's face to deepen the kiss. Mai relished in the soft taste of another woman's lips. Her own throaty moan surprised the knife wielder as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Mai had never understood the sick attraction between her close friend and ex friend until this very moment. She banished Zuko and his Water Tribe peasant from her mind, continuing the kiss with the sexy bounty hunter.

"Hey, Ladies, take that elsewhere!" Commanded the bartender, catching both women by surprise.

Jun touched her own lips when the kiss broke. Mai licked her lips and contemplated replacing her lipstick at the sight of the remnants of dark red all over the bounty hunter's flawless chin.

"Shall we take this back to your place?" Asked Jun, casually.

Mai agreed to it and followed the woman to her giant beast. Lifting the noblewoman unto her shirshu, Jun hoisted herself atop Nyla and snapped the reigns.

"Guess, you're done with Prince Pouty, huh?" She asked as they sped past the huge homes and businesses of the capital.

Mai huffed, haughtily. "I'll show you just how done I am with him when we reach my place. Listen, my mom and brother are asleep so you can't keep up a lot of noise," she informed the bounty hunter, clutching the woman's torso as they rode.

Snapping the reigns again to speed up Nyla more, Jun smirked. "Not a problem. Though I suggest that you heed your own advice, My Lady. After _I_ am finished with you, I doubt you'll want to work things out with your boyfriend, anymore".

Raising a curious eyebrow at the challenge, Mai shrugged and placed her head on the bounty hunter's back, attempting to forget the memory of being thrown into prison after saving the new fire lord's life at the Boiling Rock.

 _Fire Nation soldiers placed tight, cold handcuffs around Mai and Ty Lee's small, noble wrists, immediately dragging them away from the furious, paralyzed princess. The knife-wielder had been shocked when Ty Lee came to her aid and struck down Azula in mid-attack._

 _As they were escorted to a cell, she had not regretted her decision for a second, until she saw the acrobat grip the bars on the door and cry out in heart-wrenching agony. Seated cross-legged against the far wall, Mai sighed loudly._

 _"Calm down, Ty. Azula had this coming. She had no right to murder her brother in cold blood or drag you away from your calling in the first place"._

 _Ty Lee wrapped her arms about herself and sank to the floor, sobbing like she had just lost her platypus bear. Mai rolled her eyes in frustration. The girl was always soft-hearted, whereas she saw Azula's fall as a needed lesson. Bitch thought she was walking perfection. Mai was more than happy to see her eat dust for a change._

 _"Too bad there wasn't a flaming apple around," she mumbled with a pout. Turning her attention back to the hollering acrobat, she added. "I'll have us released in a week at least. My uncle's the warden, remember, Idiot? Azula spared him for his loyalty"._

 _Ty Lee howled louder, sniffing between sobs._

 _"Are you going to do this all night? At least the lunatic didn't have us executed. She obviously changed her mind, thanks to you. I would have been dead in seconds, for sure". When this did not appease her, Mai joined the young woman's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you worried about your family? Surely, Azula wouldn't harm her loyalists"._

 _"No," choked Ty Lee, wiping away her tears before whimpering, "I love you"._

 _"I love you too, Ty, but Azula was never a friend to us. If what she said about Ursa was true, she's surely proved her mother right. She's disturbed. A monster that needs to be stopped. She doesn't care about anyone, but Ozai and herself"._

 _"I love you so much. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please, Spirits"._

 _Mai was about to threaten to tear out her beloved braid in an effort to shut her up, when the door opened and Azula appeared. The princess looked, for the first time, truly horrible with her hair out of its perfect topknot and around her face along with ruined mascara around her eyes. Mai cringed, wishing she still had her knives that were confiscated before the girls were thrown in the cell._

This can't be good. _She thought, hoping Zuko would show up to return the favor._

 _Wrapping her arms around the startled acrobat, who was shaking from golden eyes boring into her skin, she was stunned again when Ty Lee pried her arms loose and half-crawled to Azula's feet._

 _"P-Princess," Whimpered the noblewoman, who had felled an army of elite earthbending masters, her forehead kissing the floor. "Forgive me. I didn't MEAN it"._

 _Mai growled, angrily. "Ty! You don't owe her anything! She forced you on this ridiculous mission! How could you possibly care so much? She's NOT our friend!"_

 _Ty Lee trembled, lifting unto her knees with her hands against her face. Instead of retaliating with words or fire, Azula did not take her eyes off the acrobat before doing something completely out of character. Sinking to her knees before the crumbling woman, Azula took her into a tight embrace, her eyes closing as she moved her hand through Ty Lee's brown hair. The acrobat laid her head on the woman's shoulder, wetting it with more of her tears._

 _"I love you. I love you, Azula. Please, believe me. I've loved you all my life. I never believed it. Never thought you would find me again and pierce my heart like an arrow. Not until that day at the circus when I turned around and…and you...you were there, My Dragon. I believe in you, in us…in our love. Stop this, let's just run away, like we planned when Ozai…the fire lord would…" her voice trailed then, and she sniffed, closing her eyes tightly._

Oh…Agni! _Thought Mai, seeing her friends in a sudden new light. She froze against the wall, trying to blend in with the shadows as her heart bled for the acrobat._

 _Of course she had noticed how close the girls had become, yet the two would just play it off like the friends they all "supposedly" were._ No, Ty, she is not the one you love. _But Mai knew from the passionate kiss the two shared as if she had literally vanished from the room, it was tragically too late for the acrobat._ She's going to be the death of you, My Friend. _Mai wanted to say as a tear escaped her own eyelid._

 _After breaking their locked lips, the Fire Nation's Crowned Princess and the noble acrobat's tears captured one another's with their foreheads pressed together as if sealed. Several moments of silence followed before Azula's soft voice sent quivers down Mai's spine._

 _"I never believed in us". She said, making Ty Lee gasp and Mai grit her teeth at her heartlessness. "I am not one for fairy tales, Ty Lee, you know this. Mother would tell me this ridiculous story about how some prince would slay a monster and rescue the princess". A chilling chuckle rippled from the princess as she spoke. "I told her after about the millionth time hearing the story that a REAL princess would tame the monster and marry it instead of a lowly prince because obviously the monster valued her more. When you think of it, the prince would never have thought of the princess before the monster captured her. Therefore, the monster was the first to value her. Naturally, Mother went to Zuzu with that fairy tale nonsense and look what happened. Poor weakling"._

 _Mai rolled her eyes._ Classic, Azula. _She told herself as the princess continued._

 _"Like you, Ty Lee, you made me believe. You made me trust again with our very first kiss. I never thought I could before now, but only you could rescue me. I value you more than my flames. Would you marry a monster? Will you be my princess? I have a chance of being fire lord one day. You can be my fire lady"._

 _Ty Lee kissed her again and Azula basked in it for seconds before her deadly glare found Mai in the shadows of the prison cell. Breaking away from the kiss and embrace, the princess stood, pushing her hair from her face in an attempt to look regal._

 _"Sorry, but I have no patience for you, Traitor," she growled at the knife-wielder._

 _From her position on her knees, Ty Lee reached for Azula's hand, at which she retracted automatically, though with soft eyes and a softer tone, she said, "I'm sorry, My Flame, but I won't tolerate Mai's insolence. Come, Zuzu and his merry band of misfits have stolen my airship. We can share the bed tonight and tomorrow at sunrise, I'll have another fleet readied to take us home. I'll discuss terms with Father. With Zuzu a full blown traitor, he will surely think twice before denying my proposition to take you as my consort. You'll make a beautiful Fire Lady and we can put all of this behind us," she announced with an outstretched palm and confident smile._

 _Ty Lee lowered her head and Mai curled against the wall. She knew better, who would turn down such an opportunity as becoming Fire Lady? Bringing her knees to her chest, she prepared for a week of loneliness when a smooth arm wrapped around her shoulders. Looking up, she was baffled to see the acrobat staring defiantly at her beloved._

 _"No, Azula, I won't leave Mai," she announced, boldly. "I love you and value you too, but the REAL monster is the fire lord. You know it too"._

 _Mai watched Azula's blood drain from her face and her confident smirk turn into a trembling frown, obviously unable to hide her shock and hurt at their friend's decline of her offer._

 _"I-I-I," the princess uncharacteristically stuttered, pacing back and forth as if something was possessing her and she was trying to regain control. Finally, stopping, her back to the terrified women, she screamed towards a mirror on the far wall. "I-I…MOTHER! YOU DID THIS!" She snarled before launching a ball of fire shattering it and causing Ty Lee to yelp while Mai shook._

 _Three guards emerged suddenly to aid their cracking princess. "Princess!" shouted one of them. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"DON'T!" Growled Azula, retracting from the comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't you place your filthy hands on me, BOY!" With that, she turned wild eyes back to Mai and Ty Lee, pointing a finger while barking commands. "You don't want ME! FINE! But I want you and I ALWAYS get what I WANT! If you won't come to me willingly. I will take YOU by force! Guards! Take her to a war balloon and send her to Capital Prison Tower, immediately"._

 _The guards obliged, restraining the frightened chi-blocker and nearly dragging her away. Mai stood to follow when Azula stepped between her and the door. Fearing a second showdown, Mai braced herself by taking a stance._

 _"You will suffer, MOTHER!" Spewed Azula, her eyes glowering with madness._

 _"You're a lunatic!" Mai growled back. "I can't believe Ty Lee fell in love with you. Monster!"_

 _Placing her palms on either side of her head, Azula seemed to somewhat gather herself, though she still looked crazed._

 _"I'll show you a monster," she answered, suddenly cold and regal as before. "By dusk tomorrow, I will be back with Zuko's head on my golden platter for you to break your fast. You should have thanked that beautiful angel for saving your life twice. Instead of killing you and delivering your ashes to Omashu, I want you to see just how perfect of a monster I can be"._

 _From that moment, Mai no longer feared Azula. She, in fact, pitied the princess. She only hoped that Ty Lee would one day realize how shattered the princess is before she was in too deep. Monsters can not be tamed, not even by a talented, bubbly, chi-blocking acrobat. Mai only hoped as Azula slammed the door to her cell that Agni would have enough mercy to spare Ty Lee from witnessing the day Azula would not be slayed by Prince Zuko, but tragically destroy herself._

#

"Ah! Agni!" Mai screamed before biting her lip as waves of pleasure, she had not felt in months washed over her, bringing her back to the present.

Clutching the sheets with her nails, the knife-wielder buried her face in them to avoid another loud outburst as Jun had her immobile in her clutches and refused to let up.

"Keep it down before you wake your mother," shushed the 25-year-old who was definitely well-experienced in this. "And stop running! Unless, you want me to stop?" Immediately, Mai stilled her quivering knees, giving soft moans to show her answer. "Good Girl. Now, let's play a game. You're going to tell me each of your past lovers' names and I am going to paint this sweet treasure of yours with each letter in their names. If you release before I finish, I will erase my work and start over, deal?"

Mai shuttered. "Yes," she panted in anticipation before nearly collapsing after starting with her very first lover, Zuko.

Taking the sheets between her teeth, Mai groaned a bit too loudly as she lost the game before Jun could _paint_ the "K" in the fire lord's name.

 _Wow._ She thought, fighting to stay on her knees. _Shame on you, Ty Lee for not telling me how amazing this is._

With that, she allowed Jun to have her way with her body as the game started over.

#

After walking Katara to Sokka's room where Suki was alone, reading a lady's pamphlet, Zuko entered the royal gardens in search of his sister. Though he now understood the nature of their relationship, he was still uncomfortable seeing Azula get her face sucked off by their childhood friend.

"Ahem," Zuko cleared his throat, making the girls groan at the disappointing interruption.

Ty Lee was about to stand when Azula grasped her arm, gently, followed by an equally gentle, "Stay".

The acrobat gave a smile, leaning over to plant a kiss on her lover's head in her lap and play in her hair.

"Actually, Ty Lee, shouldn't you be at your post by now?" Inquired Zuko, sternly.

Surprised, Ty Lee gave a sheepish giggle before lifting Azula's head off her legs and standing. "Apologies, My Lord," she said with a respectful bow before leaving the siblings.

Zuko gave a snort of laughter at the grimace from Azula. "Payback," he said, jokingly.

The princess shrugged, standing with a smirk. "Hmph…well, I'm sure I'll be getting more action than you tonight, anyway, after your sweetheart hears what happened to her _real_ boyfriend".

Zuko grunted. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you haven't heard, the avatar and water girl are an item".

Zuko bared his teeth. "Agni, you are so infuriating! I don't even know why I bother to leave my room for this". The fire lord was about to leave when Azula threw a bloody chain before his feet.

"He's dead, Zuzu," she stated, crossing her arms.

Eyes wide, Zuko rained Agni's Hell's worth of flames in her direction. Azula twisted in obvious surprise, barely missing the flames as she flipped towards the garden's shade tree. Grasping a limb, she somersaulted atop of it before shooting lightning at the pond below, immediately murdering the lone mother turtleduck within seconds.

"What the HELL is your problem, Zuko?" She screamed in fury.

Zuko panted. "Why did you do it?" He asked in raging hurt. "He was my BEST FRIEND!" With that he roared another set of flames at the monster before him.

Azula flipped backwards to avoid them, landing on the balls of feet. Zuko created two whips of fire and wielded them in her direction. Azula summoned her lightning quickly. "Did you forget that you're the one sleeping with your _best friend's_ girlfriend?" She growled, sending a bolt purposely past him.

Zuko panted and fell to one knee. "You're right, but…I didn't want him dead!"

Azula's eyes narrowed, approaching him with caution, she knelt before him. "Well, I guess consider it an act of divine providence. With him out of the way, you can have your waterbender".

Zuko's heart perked before he looked away from his sister in shame. "But she will hate me now. She'll think I had something to do with it. Why would you…nevermind, for Ozai, right?"

A vicious slap across his scar was his automatic answer. Rubbing his cheek, he gave Azula a confused look, his heart stopping at the hurt in her golden gaze. "How could you say that!" She hissed. "You have NO idea what that MONSTER did to me while you were busy playing HERO!"

"Azula?"

"Shut your mouth and get your honor out of your pompous, rear cheeks for once! I wouldn't kill your friend, You Fool! Not now anyway. I actually owe him in some ways". Biting her lip, she fell to the grass. "I guess I should tell you before your waterbender does".

Zuko was silent and confused. "Go on, tell me what happened?"

Azula breathed out, surveying Zuko's eyes before answering. "Happy New Year, Brother. Your nephew was born this day. Your avatar and I have a son".


	4. Fireplace

**Shorter chapter with some back story on Azula and Aang. There are many prompts to explore and I doubt I will have finished this story by the end of the month, but I will give it my best shot. Enjoy! I felt the need to change the rating of this story to M, for safety. Again enjoy! Queen Ty**

* * *

The walk across the breezeway towards her reserve seemed brisk, and rushed though Katara paid it little mind as she and the fire lord traversed past the palace gardens where Ty Lee, garbed in her Kyoshi Warrior getup and an elaborate braid had her back turned to them beneath the lone shade tree adjacent to the pond. Katara could make out someone lying in the young, contortionist's lap. Assuming it was probably the masked boy toy from the bar that the Kyoshi Warrior was so intimate with, she paid the two little mind as she avoided Zuko's hand while they walked.

"For what it's worth," started the fire lord, stopping at the waterbender's room. "I guess yours and Aang's relationship isn't at a total loss".

Katara bit her lip, looking away. She knew, very well, what the fire lord was hinting at. Though the night had been completely blissful and the spark between the former enemies was truly there, both agreed to not take their intimacy further. Naturally, despite their restraint, their raging hormones and help from the heavily alcoholic Ember Island Iced Teas, the two had taken the liberties to explore one another's bodies in very erotic ways.

Even this fact, brought a shameful blush along the waterbender's cheeks as unrequited lust coiled through her loins at the thought of her spontaneous "servicing" of the fire lord in his washroom followed by an intimate bath together that provoked immediate re-arousal from Zuko's member against her back that she had avoided mounting through untested, agonizing restraint and the more private idea that she had yet to experience that level of intimacy with anyone.

A horrible memory crossed her mind, provoking her to ignore Zuko's comment and make an off-handed one of her own.

"Well, _some_ of us take pride in our innocence and wait until the right person comes to share it with them". She blurted without thinking.

Instantly, Katara wanted to kick herself in the mouth at the comment. Yet, the damage had been done as Zuko's face immediately fell.

"I understand," said the fire lord, quietly. "Ahem, well, I will call upon you all before dinner," he added, turning to leave.

"Zuko, wait!" Called Katara, grasping his wrist.

Zuko turned slightly. "I really need to go Katara. I think you have forgotten that I have a nation to run. I can't waste more time with trivial matters". With that, he looked to turn away again when Katara's longer nails suddenly drew blood from his wrists.

Angered at the gesture, the fire lord locked dangerous eyes with the waterbender. Before he could ask what the harsh move was for, Katara spoke low and bold.

"You should take a long look at your back door, Fire Lord".

The fire lord had swarms of questions to ask, yet at the sound of Sokka's door opening, the two took instinctive steps away from the other. Suki flashed a genuine smile in their direction.

"Fire Lord," she greeted with a tilt of her head. "Hi, Katara, I thought you guys were Sokka".

"H-Hi, Suki," Katara managed to utter out, guilt tolling through her body, nearly forcing her knees to collapse.

"Ladies, I'm sorry, I have important matters to handle. If you will excuse me, I'll call upon you all for dinner later". Without further words, Katara watched the fire lord leave with somber eyes following him.

"Do you need to talk, Katara?" Suki asked the back of the waterbender's head.

Katara was about to reject the offer, but chose to follow the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors into Sokka's reserved room. Suki shut the door behind them and gestured to two reclining chairs near a blazing fireplace. The blaze seemed to entrance the waterbender as she took a seat.

"Tea?" Asked the warrior. "I have a couple of hours before I join Ty Lee at our post so we can talk about you and Zuko if you want".

Surprise made Katara gasp, nearly dropping the steaming mug of tea into her lap. "How'd you guess?" She asked, nervously.

Taking a seat in an adjacent recliner, Suki tugged her green bedrobe closed in an attempt to cover the passion bruise along her clavicle that Katara had already noted. The bruise did not surprise her, unbeknownst to Suki, the waterbender knew long ago that she and Sokka were very much acquainted with one another's bodies. Of course, she was ecstatic for her brother and part of her wanted to ask Suki for advice. The woman was very much like a sister now anyway, even without the betrothal necklace of the Water Tribe.

Taking a sip of her tea, Suki shrugged, passively. "A girl just knows". Leaning forward, she asked in a hushed voice as if others were listening, her hand gripping her tea mug. "Did you sleep together?"

Flushes of blood filled Katara's face. "Yes, but not really. We explored some, but I-I couldn't hurt Aang that way…" she confessed, her voice trailing as she looked to the toasty fireplace.

Suki breathed, heavily, leaning back in her seat. "Well, it's probably for the best. Zuko's not really the commitment type. Guess it is a family trait".

"Yeah," Katara muttered, bitterness oozing in her tone.

There was silence for a moment before Suki finally took a leap of faith and asked. "You're still not sure about Aang, huh? I mean with the Azula thing".

This time, the tea mug Katara held found a shattering resting place past the warrior, painting the far wall.

"I don't know WHAT to believe, Suki! I should have drowned that girl when I had the chance! She's—She's horrible!" Her hands were against her face now.

"She's Zuko's sister. He would be devastated if something were to happen to her. They have a connection".

Katara sniffed. "Yeah, I noticed," she hissed, wiping her face with her palms. "He's the only reason she has her life. He obviously cares along with…Aang," was her low answer.

"It's not in you to take someone's life, anyway, Katara. Besides, it seems like Aang is just fine about it," Suki pointed out, hurrying to grab a broom to sweep up the broken shards on the floor. "Plus, Azula has Ty Lee and-"

"What?" Asked Katara, eyes bulging from their sockets.

Suki gave her a puzzled look. "What's what? Aang? Or Azula and Ty Lee?"

"Ty Lee? As in boy magnet Ty Lee?"

The Kyoshi Warrior nodded once. "Yeah, they've been together for some time according to her".

The waterbender's head was swimming now. The wicked woman seemed to have a knack for manipulating bubbly, trusting, innocent people. She had struck up something of a friendship with the friendly acrobat, but the topic of Azula never crossed their conversations.

 _Does she know?_ Wondered Katara.

"No," Suki answered before she could ask aloud. "At least she hasn't said anything. Look, Katara, honestly, we're adults now and these things happen. Aang really loves you. This morning he was so worried about you. I thought he was going to flip when he came here. He and Sokka should be back soon. Maybe you should tell him how you feel?"

"About the fire lord or Azula?"

"Neither. Maybe you should just talk about you guys. It's a start. Maybe you can remember why you love him. Believe me, Zuko's got his hands full with the fire nation and Azula. I doubt you guys will ever form a real relationship. I think you're just heartbroken right now".

Katara sighed deeply. If she was totally honest with herself, she found it almost impossible to forgive her boyfriend for the damage done in their relationship. The fact that Azula was back and nesting with Ty Lee meant the old bat would probably tell the fire lord about hers and Aang's secret love child. Zuko would be furious as she had been and demand the child for sure. The baby boy was much better off away from his insane mother. Yet, would the fire lord allow this? Katara was not sure as Zuko did not have children of his own.

 _Perhaps we could change that._ She thought, vindictively before guilt seemed to punch her in the gut.

"Hello?" Called Suki, waving a hand in the waterbender's face. "Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, Katara stood abruptly. "You're right, I need to talk to Aang. With Azula back, his—OUR baby is danger. Where is he?"

"He and Sokka went off looking for you".

Feeling a slow roll of her churning stomach, Katara left the confused Kyoshi Warrior leader staring after her.

#

"You're lying," Zuko hissed from his position on the ground.

Azula shrugged despite the look of death that the fire lord was sending in her direction. "Believe what you will, Brother. Obviously, your waterbender didn't give two turtleducks about sleeping with you last night. Vengeance, perhaps? Ice Princess wants a taste of revenge against her avatar?"

Picking up a nearby pomegranate, she cracked it open effortlessly and scooped out a handful of seeds. With her nails painted a royal purple, the princess squeezed the seeds dry in her palm.

"The remainder of my proposition," she said, examining her stained hand. "That waterbender and the avatar stole my child. He needs his mother. You, of all people, would understand".

Zuko softened momentarily at the thought of their mother and younger, half-sister. Kiyi was full of life and love in Ursa's parenting. He had sometimes envied the girl as he watched her receive the life he had always wanted with their mother.

"Aang's a monk," Zuko pointed out, as he focused back on his sister looming over him. "He wouldn't sleep with you, Azula. I'm not a fool".

A wicked laugh came from her painted lips. "And Ozai's our father. Did that stop him?" She asked, making Zuko seethe in rage and disgust. "Listen," continued the princess. "You and I, both, know the cost of trust. Your avatar abused his trust as easily as he _forgot_ his pledge as a monk when he was with me. I am quite experienced, you know. Whether by choice or not is another discussion over tea".

"You're lying. Where is the child then?"

"Ask your waterbender".

"You killed Aang?"

"I gave YOU your opportunity to be with the peasant!" Azula spewed. "You should be grateful and for the last time, NO! I found the chain when I was meeting up with Ty Lee. Obviously, you have more enemies than the lowly, mad, former princess". Her voice cracked against her will. "I only want what's m-mine. Your avatar saved me. I do not wish to kill him…again".

Zuko stood at that moment, hurrying to the crumbling woman.

"I don't want sympathy. I just want my life back. I am barely twenty and…tired, Zuzu". With strong arms, Zuko wrapped his sister into a tight embrace, surprised to hear muffled sobs against his shoulder. "I'm so…tired. Father…he did…".

"I know," soothed the fire lord. "I'm sorry, Sis. You'll never have to worry about him again". He promised.

#

 _Forgetful Valley seemed to span for thousands of miles as Aang took Appa full speed above the valley of looming trees in search of his best friend's sister. The fire lord, Katara and Sokka were spanning the forest on foot while the avatar chose to take the search to the skies. The sun had long set when Azula took off for the formidable forest, endangering herself at the sight of Ursa in false form._

 _Aang knew he needed to find the young firebender soon for the world's sake. She was coming unhinged again and he was afraid to see the repercussions of Fire Lord Zuko's decision to release her from the mental hospital. He also felt a longing to continue helping her towards recovery as best he could._

"Finding Ursa may bring that peace. And not just for himself". _Iroh's words replayed in his head as he lowered his flying bison towards seemingly the middle of the forest._

 _Hopping off, Aang sent Appa to find food while he continued on foot. Stopping at a serene lake, Aang noticed a floating Fire Nation uniform in the middle of the lake. Fear crept into his being as he quickly dived into the water and swam towards the body dressed in the clothing. Black hair splayed across the water, Azula's eyes were closed in a peaceful manner. Aang feared he was too late. With a strong arm, he grasped the unconscious woman by her waist and bent the water like a torpedo towards land. With the light air, he came to a soft land on the grassy bank with the princess in tow._

 _Thinking fast, the avatar checked the woman's pulse for any signs of life. Her pulse was nonexistent and her aura was rapidly diming. There was strongly another line of chi slightly emitting from the fallen princess as well._

What do I do? I can't let her die here. _He thought._

 _Taking a seat with his legs crossed, the avatar ventured into the avatar state. Upon opening his eyes, he yelped at the sight of an angry, blue dragon speeding towards him. Leaping out of the way of its snapping jowls, Aang was surprised to hear Azula's powerful voice call to him._

 _"Avatar! Unless you wish for an early demise, you will leave!"_

 _Aang extended his arm and touched the dragon's tail shakily, closing his eyes tightly. After several moments of silence, a baby's cry filled his ears. Upon opening them, he witnessed a naked Azula holding a child in her arms. Tear-filled eyes met his._

 _"Please, Avatar," begged the young woman. "He did nothing wrong"._

 _Aang gasped, taking cautious steps towards her until he caught a view of the little baby cradled to her chest. Its spirit was waning fast along with its mother's._

 _"Yours?" Asked Aang._

 _The girl chuckled, lightly. "No, your waterbender's," she jest, making Aang clench his teeth. "Of course, Avatar". She sounded very similar to her regal self, though her eyes were bloodshot. "He's…dying"._

 _Confused, Aang looked over the baby boy, his cries growing weaker. "I-I don't know how to save him". He confessed, uneasily. "Who? Is his father-"_

 _"No one of merit!" Snapped Azula immediately. "If you can't save us, please leave"._

 _Unsure of what to do, the avatar sat with the princess and her child until their time was to pass. Guilt filled him as he thought on how to save them. Looking at the child, his heart melted with the thought of such an innocent child unable to breathe a single breath of life._

 _"D-Did someone do this to you two? You know, push you into the lake?" He asked._

 _Azula shook her head, taking her golden eyes off the child to meet his. "I did this after I saw_ her".

 _"Your mother?" Asked Aang, knowing the answer._

 _"I couldn't bear to see her. She-she left us with_ him," _sniffling, she held the child close. "She left me with her…_ responsibilities _as fire lady"._

 _Aang feared the woman's meaning, but he also felt a strong sense to hold the woman in her final moments. Maybe it was the only time she had been held in her life. Taking a leap of faith, the avatar wrapped his arms around Azula and her child. Surprisingly, Azula leaned into the embrace. Aang's heart leapt at the gesture as golden eyes flickered to his own._

 _"I never had a choice, did I, Avatar?" She asked, softly._

 _"Yes, of course, you did, Azula. You—you still do"._

 _A light chuckle rung in his ears, followed by a soft palm on his face. "My father did not think so"._

 _Horrified as he thought on her words, Aang felt an overwhelming urge to protect the firebender, yet she was fast disappearing along with the baby boy. Unsure of what else to do, Aang dove for the firebender's lips in a final kiss, sending them both back to the physical world, naked and panting, legs intertwined._

 _Aang felt heat between his legs that both shocked and mesmerized him. His eyes opened in time with a gasping Azula's frame below him. Holding himself upright with his palms on either side of her head, the avatar panted in disbelief._

 _"Wha—what happened?" He asked, suddenly very aware of the fire lord's gorgeous sister beneath him._

 _Nails scraped his upper shoulders and legs trembled around him, making Aang instinctively roll his hips. He had never experienced such pleasure before. Azula purred below, unable to form a usual retort._

 _"I-I never expected this…from you," she finally gasped, pulling him closer until he was forced to move within clenching, velvet walls._

 _Unable to think as the princess hungrily moved beneath him, Aang pushed inside slowly increasing his movements as Azula's gasps of pleasure rang higher in his ear. The avatar felt his control slipping fast with her touch as the princess's legs moved higher up his back and her nails scrapped his shoulder blades. She buried her face in his neck when the avatar's movements increased in pace. Their breathing shortened in tandem._

 _"Don't…stop," she whispered, almost pleading and Aang was pushed on by her vulnerable tone. "Don't, please…you feel incredible. I-I can feel your power"._

 _The two former enemies cried out together as Aang lost control of his earthbending, causing the ground to shatter with the force of his hips, increasing into an all out pounding, making Azula tighten her grip on his shoulders with choking gasps. Shifting the princess's legs so her ankles met his shoulders, Aang clutched a swollen nipple with his teeth, making her grasp his head, screaming in his ear for him to take her more._

 _Next came his waterbending, sending the water from the lake encircled around them, drenching them with rolling waves between grinding hips. Their heads fell back simultaneously, fire exploding from their lips in blue and red shades._

 _"Ohhh…Spirits, Avatar!" Cried Azula as Aang took her in the air, their lips meeting as his eyes glowed white along with his tattoos. The princess was amazed as she felt him explode within her. The power seemed to breathe life instantly back throughout her weakened limbs down to the baby she had carried for several months without detection._

 _The avatar brought them back to the shattered ground slowly. Groaning as he fell atop the gasping firebender beneath him. The two laid together, attempting to catch their breath when thoughts of their transgression made them jolt awake and push away from the other instantly. Aang clutched his chest as he thought of his pledge to Monk Gyatso and…Katara…_

 _"No," he said breathlessly, desperate for air._

 _His eyes stared in horror as Azula hurriedly clothed herself. "No one needs to know about this, Avatar. Trust me, I am the perfect keeper of secrets". Pushing back wet strands of her hair from her soaked face, she added, "You saved my child. I am eternally grateful. But, I have…someone"._

 _Aang nodded. "I understand. Please…Katara can't-"_

 _"I know. And neither can Zuko…" She paused._

 _Aang thought on this. "Let me take him. I will have to tell Katara, but she will understand. She knows I love her"._

 _Azula raised an eyebrow. "You trust her? Are you really that much of an idiot?"_

 _Teeth clenched, Aang answered calmly. "I love her and yes, I trust her because…because trust lies at the core of love"._


	5. Distance

**Had to add another update since my previous one was so short. This is sort of an extension of the last prompt, though it does fit in Distance as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Katara sat with a fur blanket nearly swallowing her frame next to a blazing fireplace, her eyes boring holes into the woman in front of her. She felt a wave of emotions currently. First, her father's infidelity with Malina of the Northern Water Tribe, now this. Does no one value commitment and trust these days?_

 _She continued to glare as Aang used his hands to heat a cup of fertility tea before carefully giving it to the very pregnant princess of the Fire Nation, along with a warm smile, from where she sat in a reclining, fur-lined chair fit for "Her Pompous-ness" in their water tribe home._

 _"Are you comfortable now?" He asked in a warm tone that made Katara scream in her head._

 _Azula brought the steaming tea to her nose, basking in the smells of stinging nettle and pomegranates. The Fire Nation imported, fertility tea was the best in the Southern Water Tribe. With her eyes closed, she seemed to glow as she sipped the concoction calmly._

 _"I could have heated it myself, you know," she responded with a soft chuckle. Placing a palm over her swollen belly, she raised an eyebrow. "I think we both are. He's strong," she added._

 _Before Katara could object, the princess seized a tattooed forearm and placed Aang's hand over her protruding belly. The waterbender felt invisible as she watched the two exchange surprised, soft eyes. Feeling her anger boil, she cleared her throat loudly to remind them that she was there. As if she were a guest in her own home, her boyfriend and the pregnant princess looked to her with mutually, confused expressions._

 _"Perhaps, I should retire for the evening," Azula announced, holding her large belly with one hand and pushing away from the chair._

 _The avatar hurriedly grasped her waist to help her stand. "You have to be careful, Azula!" He almost yelped. "You're still a little weak. I can feel it. Come, I'll help you to bed"._

 _Azula grimaced. "I'm not weak. Your child seems to enjoy dancing on my bladder, is all. Which is quite uncomfortable. What a shame that there are no living airbenders to ask for advice on bearing a twinkle-toed child"._

 _Katara balled a fist. She truly hated Azula at that very moment. The only thing that stilled her hand was her heart stopping at her boyfriend's unexpected response._

 _"Our child will be the first airbender in years," cooed Aang, holding Azula's waist and lower back, carefully. "I don't want anything to happen to him. Or his mother"._

 _When they disappeared into the bedroom, Katara created a wave of tea to douse the fireplace's flames. Anger and heartbreak forced her to run from the house at full speed, slamming the door behind her. Barely a week had past since Azula landed on their doorstep, full pregnant with shallow breaths in each step. After avoiding a near showdown in their home, her boyfriend had explained it as some spirit world mumbo jumbo that Azula immediately agreed to._

 _"I couldn't let her die, Katara," he said, passionately._

 _Since their arrival, Aang had been more than accommodating to his former murderer and their active child. He never left Azula alone, even choosing to have her sleep in his bedroom. More than once, Katara had discovered him asleep in a recliner adjacent to the sleeping princess. The straw had broken the lion-camel's back when she found them curled about one another in bed humming in their sleep, to her horror, two nights ago._

 _When she approached her boyfriend about it, Aang simply denied any physical accusations and explained it away with, "It keeps the baby peaceful"._

 _The waterbender had had enough of Azula's presence in her home. Though the women exchanged few words to one another, she dreamed of Azula's trademark smirk and shook in envy of the idea of sharing her lover._

 _Clutching the fur blanket to her chest, Katara cried as images of passionate kisses and gasping embraces between the two filled her mind. Aang and Azula admitted to a one time tryst to save the baby, but Azula, in particular, repeatedly reminded her that there was no love between them and Katara had nothing to worry about._

 _"Your avatar is yours, believe me," she had said one day when Aang was fetching more fertility tea in the market and the two were alone. "A princess surrenders with honor. There is no honor in betrayal. A thief, likewise, has no honor. I refuse to steal from a peasant"._

 _Though the comment had eased the tension between the two archenemies, Katara witnessed the glow in their eyes when Aang returned. She could only imagine if she weren't there, how two of history's most powerful benders probably fawned over one another._

Why, Aang? _She found it difficult to believe the monk would surrender himself to passion with the wicked princess, yet as a self-trained midwife and healer, she could feel the strength of the child's chi when she examined Azula. She knew it to be a boy and a very strong one, indeed. She finally had to admit to herself that it belonged to the man that she loved._

How could you? _She asked Aang in her mind._

 _"Katara?"_

 _She jumped at Aang's voice next to her. Looking at his handsome, chiseled face with a soft beard forming around it, her eyes sparkled as she gazed at her handsome boyfriend. Any woman would be lucky to claim him for herself, hold his carved frame in her arms or kiss his soft lips. Though he was as quirky as an average 16 year old would be. His aged face and body resembled that of a man in his mid-twenties._

 _Gran-Gran had explained the phenomena as his heart was slowly keeping him alive for the time that he was trapped in the ball of ice. Now that he was freed, Aang would double in years with the pass of each birthday._

 _The rapid aging had definitely increased his sex appeal, making Katara once beg to speed up their wedding day just to rush their intimacy and bat other females away. Now, the airbender had been enthralled by the Fire Nation's princess._

Who could blame her? _She thought, bitterly._

 _Then again, she knew the man in Aang noted the flawless beauty of the Fire Lord's sister as well. Womanhood had refined Azula's looks in ways any woman would envy. Even pregnancy had done nothing to take away from the perfect, more powerful firebender. The avatar definitely noticed as Katara had sent jealous hands across his bearded face when his eyes seemed lost in her frame._

 _Even now, as the two of them sat in the snow wordlessly, she knew from his distant eyes where his mind was wondering off to._

 _"Maybe you should marry her," hissed the waterbender, bringing her hands up to remove her betrothal necklace._

 _Aang's deep, brown eyes widened in shock. "Huh? K-Katara, NO! I swear, I don't feel for her in THAT in way! I…I love you"._

 _"But you slept with her. We were supposed to save ourselves for each other," She reminded him. Shaking his head, Aang stilled the waterbender's hand as she squeezed the charm on her necklace. "And you're so distant lately," she added. "Besides, you seem to enjoy her company"._

 _"Katara," groaned Aang, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sighing the airbender responded, "I am the avatar, Katara. There are going to be times that I have to do things that you may not agree with"._

 _"Like FUCKING the gorgeous princess!" Growled the waterbender, standing to her feet. "You knew! You knew this would hurt me! How could you, Aang!"_

 _"To save her LIFE!" Exclaimed the avatar from where he was sitting, looking up with pleading eyes. His tone had increased, though not quite matching Katara's. "I had to save them somehow. I-I know you don't agree with my method, but trust me. There's nothing between us. When she has the baby it…he will be ours, Sweetie. Zuko doesn't need to know. He has enough on his plate without dealing with a possible challenge to his reign. Azula agreed to everything. I trust that you will help me with this, Katara"._

Zuko. _Thought the waterbender as her emotions began to boil._ I should have chosen Zuko. He protected me. He agreed with me when you didn't. Instead of taking the easy way, he would have done something about this. He never would have allowed this to happen.

 _Katara shook her thoughts from her head. She had made a commitment to Aang and she took pride at being a woman of her word._

 _"I…I need time, Aang. I will give you and Azula your distance until the baby is ready to be born. If the princess honors her part of the deal, I will return and, maybe, we can work things out". With that, she left her handsome boyfriend in the snow to gather her things from her home._

 _#_

 _"W-we shouldn't do this," Aang panted against Azula's shoulder. "We said…we would put this behind us". Keeping himself upright with his palm and off the woman's stomach. The avatar breathed fire as Azula clenched around him._

 _"I…know," she purred back in his ear, clutching his toned back and making him shudder from her sultry voice. "But we…need this. Your power…I can't get enough. It's wonderful," her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as the avatar emitted rays of white light through the bedroom._

 _His voice was half-beastly as he grunted, forcing her legs further apart with strong thrusts that made her see the heavens for herself. Azula trembled in his arms, though her mind willed her to think of Ty Lee. Even as Aang turned her into a pool of godly mess, in his heartbreak passion over Katara's leaving, the princess cursed her body's betrayal and acceptance of him into her arms. She loved Ty Lee and yearned for the moment to reunite with her._

 _She was sure her brother would not deny her proposition to be with the acrobat in the Fire Nation especially since she'd witnessed his affection for Katara after their Agni Khai. Azula had known the look, despite her broken mind. Yet, the cost was great._

 _"Spirits…" she gasped, momentarily forgetting her thoughts, as the powerful avatar met her lips with a passionate kiss that she hesitantly returned._

 _Of course, there was no love between them, yet Azula could feel Aang's heartbreak as surely as she felt his girth pulse within her. Tears wet her shoulder as Aang gasped above her. If the pain of losing his love spurred such intensity, she could only imagine what would happen if he learned of his best friend's feelings for his girlfriend._

 _Azula writhed and lost her thoughts as she was spun with light air to settle atop the airbender. Clutching his slick, tattooed head to her breast, the princess held on tightly as Aang took her in desperate, uneven thrusts that wrenched choking screams from her body. The growing baby inside of her seemed to strengthen more as she absorbed Aang's unbelievable power in waves. A part of her contemplated ending the avatar's relationship for good to selfishly keep him and his power for herself._

 _"But, Ty…" She thought, shamefully._

 _A tear surprisingly fell from her cheek onto the avatar's closed eyelid. Ashamed of her uncontrollable emotions, she thought on her last chance at love so far away and gloating her. With her nails tearing Aang's back, Azula submitted herself to unwanted, but desperately needed passion as she ground into the powerful god between her legs. Aang groaned Katara's name in response though this did not anger the princess. She would enjoy the power for tonight and be done with the avatar once their child is born._

 _She never expected her feelings for her newborn son, however, once Katara lifted him from her body, nor did she expect the emptiness in body increase as she increased the distance from him._

 _"Zaheer," she gasped, breathlessly when asked his name._

Zaheer, my son, traditional Fire Nation. You were born to be a prince.

#

Azula glared at the ocean from where she sat on the harbor. Fire Nation soldiers, women, children and aristocratic men scurried by without so much as a glance in the direction of the ominous woman in peasant clothing perched with a cigarette in hand. Zuko watched his sister from the shadows before catching her cutting, golden eye.

"Zuzu," she greeted, lifting the cigarette to her lips to take in a strong inhale. Breathing out through her nose, she added. "Did you find him?"

Zuko shook his head, solemnly. "No. I had my men scour the palace with no luck. There were no other traces of blood other than the chain you were holding in the gardens. Aang has a habit of disappearing at the best of times".

Azula shrugged. "Well, I assume your waterbender will extend her stay until the search is over?"

"As always," a familiar voice called, making Azula's head jerk. "You are right!"

Azula began to rise, though not in time to avoid her wrists and ankles being incased in bitter ice. Her eyes glared in Zuko's direction. "What is this Zuzu! I help-"

A slap of ice from Katara's bending muffled her words as the waterbender approached the restrained woman with a proud smile.

"I've been wanting to shut you down again, for a while," she hissed as blue eyes glared into narrowed golden ones.

Azula squirmed helplessly. Confused as Katara ran to Zuko, hugging and kissing the fire lord as if they were not in the open, a breathless Zuko turned to his sister, eyes hollow.

"Azula," he began, his arm snaking around Katara's small waistline. "I should have known better than to believe you. You ALWAYS lie! Suki gave word that Ozai was released from prison by your Kemurikage members. Katara and I will take care of yours and Aang's son, but until we find Aang and Sokka, you will be detained far away from us and Zaheer. You are no longer permitted to see Ty Lee though I doubt she will want to look at you anyway with your…record".

Azula blinked twice. Even as Katara released her, she could not form her words nor fight as soldiers placed harsh handcuffs around her wrists, restraining her bending.

 _Ty_. She thought, feeling her heart collapse.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Azula of the Fire Nation?" Asked Zuko.

A thought occurred as Azula was brought to her knees before the happy couple. _Clever, Zuzu, oh Dear Brother, you learned from the best. Even I was fooled._

Aang's disappearance surely was not a coincidence, though Ozai's release was a question in itself. Azula felt her shoulders shake at the turn of events. Throwing back her hair as her pendant was ripped from it and her topknot fell, she howled in laughter, tears forming in her eyes. The joke was on her…again.

"You two are perfect for one another, Zuzu. I am so happy I could share in the glory".

* * *

 **Ok now on to more Zutara love. Yes, I know, I veered away from the couple some with my last two prompts, but only for plot bunny's sake. Don't worry, I am going to give them justice, but canon is the only way I know how to go with this and as we all know, Kataang is canon, but any who...now on to the fun stuff. Thanks for the reviews, I am really enjoying this story more than I thought I would. Thanks also KD and Pen for the endless inspiration and funny commentary. QTZ out!**


	6. Snowflake

**Caught some inspiration from some awesome people. Special thanks to both writers Pen and KD for your help in getting me out of my writing funk with this story. I hope you all enjoy! QTZ**

* * *

Zuko sifted through ancient scrolls given to him from the fire sages from his position on his white satin linen bed. He was careful to unroll the scrolls in a slow, delicate manner as they were at least three generations older than former Fire Lord Sozin. In efforts to appease the noble houses that lost greatly after the war, he allowed the passing of the "Hundreth Fiscal Policy" which spurred tax cuts to the capital's wealthiest citizens and increased military compensation to put more money in the hands of the numerous households affected most by the war's outcome.

Rolling another arm's length of the papers, the fire lord's eyes met a startling story of struggle within the monarchy dating back to the third dynasty of his predecessors. Zuko's eyes squinted at the words as they described the reign of an unnamed "Weak Fire Lord" battling the avatar, a female firebender and his sister for the crown.

"The avatar was princess of the fire nation?" He asked, aloud, alarmed as he read more about the unknown avatar.

Avatar Chinatsu was a hotheaded, relentless, prodigal bender, who mastered all of the elements before reaching her teen years. Though Aang was brave and talented in his own right, he struggled with earth and firebending. According to history, Chinatsu never hesitated to use any means necessary to further her agenda. Such means were used to take down the enemy Water Tribe and divide them into the very nations they were today.

Zuko sighed, the avatar had claimed the throne from her older brother before stepping down for unknown reasons, leaving the thriving nation to its "rightful," weak ruler. This led to an economic collapse that lasted until Sozin's call to power. Zuko thought of his own sibling. Azula was sadistic, yet was honed to be the heir to the throne from birth. Such skills he lacked tremendously, though he tried to hide the fact. With the thoughts still stirring in his mind, he flicked his wrist to snub the flames of his throne, a throne that he constantly _questioned_ whether he wanted or deserved it, now that he sat on it.

 _The measure of a man is what he does with power._ Azula had told him after single-handedly dismantling an entire conspiracy against the fire lord's legacy with the help of her "sisters" disguised as Kyoshi Warriors.

Despite his hope that Ozai was not his father, the matter had long been resolved by both Ursa and Ikem as well as the fire sages who had witnessed the first-born's conception. Ozai was undisputedly his father. Zuko carefully rolled the scroll back to its former position when a soft hand stroked his face with delicate fingertips. The fire lord sighed, softly kissing the fingers when they met his lips.

"Are you going to sleep any time soon?" Asked the beautiful waterbender by his side. "It's late".

The waterbender gave a soft smile that gave Zuko little knowledge of her thoughts. She seemed highly satisfied by Azula's re-incarceration, though, he held strong reservations about the ordeal. His sister, though her methods were classically elaborate, had possibly saved his life and reign by taking down The New Ozai Society. They had begun to rekindle their "friendship" from their childhood before their mother left.

"What's on your mind, Fire Lord?" Asked Katara, fingers tracing his jawline.

"I was going to ask you the very same," said Zuko. "What happened, Katara? With you, Azula and Aang? Did she harm you in the water tribe?" He asked, hoping that was the case to ease his guilty conscience about putting his little sister away.

With a grimace, Katara immediately retracted her hand, raising unto her elbows. "Why?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I just need to-"

"Is that why you will barely touch me!" Screamed the waterbender enraged. "Because of her?" Yanking the sheets from her naked form, she rose, making Zuko panic.

"Katara, wait!" He called after her.

Throwing on a bedrobe, Katara grumbled as she fell into a nearby chair, arms crossed, glaring at the fire lord.

"What?" Asked Zuko. "Please tell me what's going on".

Katara bared her teeth. "I don't want to talk about her, Zuko! If it wasn't for her…"

Though her voice trailed, the fire lord shook inwardly as he finished her statement. "You wouldn't be here. She ruined your relationship with Aang. You…you still love him". He understood completely.

The fire lord sighed, softly, feeling a migraine suddenly coming on. He was exhausted. Ruling was exhausting, his love life was exhausting. He needed relief and answers. Aang was gone and would probably attack him on sight. His father had escaped, though he knew asking the former fire lord for advice was futile. Sokka was not even around to give him lame jokes that were characteristic of his "rough buddy". Ursa had taken a vacation to Hira'a with her new family and Iroh was running his earth kingdom tea shop while Toph was settling things in the newly formed Republic City. The fire lord felt smothered. The only person left was wrongly trapped in the bowels of Capital City Prison Towers.

It was when he was fully clothed that Katara spoke. "If you're going where I think you are, you may as well ask a wall for answers. She's a liar".

"She's my sister," he grumbled, leaving the young woman to her thoughts in his room.

#

"Shall I grant entrance, My Lord?"

The fire lord was startled by the guard's voice. His feet had taken him straight to Capital City Prison Towers. Regaining his composure, Zuko nodded.

"Yes. Has security been increased since my father's escape?"

The guard gave the affirmation. "The princess will not receive the same opportunity, Sir. She is currently in solitary confinement by request".

"Who's request?" Asked Zuko, firmly.

"A Kyoshi Warrior, Sir".

Unsurprised, the fire lord demanded entrance to see his sister, immediately. Following a different guard, the two met Azula's companion as they rounded the last corner towards a lone hall of four solitary confined rooms.

"My Lord," greeted Ty Lee when she noticed the fire lord's presence.

Fire Lord Zuko raised a palm for her to rise from her knees. "Ty, you know you don't need to do that. You're still a noblewoman. Your father is one of my top advisors".

With a soft nod, Ty Lee gave a strained smile. Zuko sighed as he thought on his discovery of the acrobat's secret relationship with his sister. Undoubtedly, the night had ended just as well for them as it did for Katara and him.

"Azula's in solitary, huh?" He asked, redundantly, at which Ty Lee nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness, but I know of your orders and I will oblige," said the warrior, immediately.

"You do understand why I needed to do this, right?" He questioned softly, attempting to meet the woman's aversive eyes.

"Yes, My Lord, it was for the best". Shocked and alarmed at the acrobat's words and cold demeanor, Zuko gasped, despite himself. The two had known each other for years Ty Lee was NEVER cold, no matter the situation. "We both agreed to never see one another again," the young woman readily offered in explanation. "She obviously has more secrets to keep from me".

Before Zuko could protest, Suki had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere asking, "Ty, are you sure? You can be Azula's guard. Right, Zuko?"

"No," stated Ty Lee, struggling to hold her tears. "I don't want this anymore…I don't know if I can forgive her. I thought she had changed". With one slow movement, Ty Lee wiped away her warrior's paint. "I know it is short noticed, but I am resigning".

Stunned, the two watched the former Kyoshi Warrior trudge past, head lowered and eyes never lifting from the ground. Zuko's heart dropped.

 _What have I done?_ He asked himself.

Turning to Suki, he accepted a gentle hand on his shoulder from his former enemy. "You did what was needed. Ty Lee was too sweet for that evil woman," she whispered.

Feeling his temper flare, he shoved the woman's hand away. "She's my sister!" He growled. "If _she_ is evil, so am _I_ ".

Without further words, he turned to open the door to Azula's solitary cell. Closing it immediately, he faced his sister, free of her bounds. She was dressed in red prison garbs, seated with her head in her palms and legs crossed. At the door opening and closing, her head jerked up, golden eyes clearly red and puffed through a mess of dark tresses.

Narrowing her eyes and using the back of her hand to wipe her face, she stood, turning her back to a single, small barred window and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, Brother. How are you and your sweet snowflake coming along?" She asked, clearing her throat before asking. "It's good to see that you have your happily ever after".

Zuko grunted. "I'm not here to discuss Katara with you. What happened with you and Ty?" He asked.

Azula released smoke with two sparking fingertips. "Lucky me, as always".

"Azula!"

"GET. OUT."

"Where is your son?" He questioned, guessing the conversation was fruitless to probe.

"I wouldn't know".

"You're lying!" Growled Zuko. "Hakoda sent a messenger hawk that he has been kidnapped and with Ozai-"

Before he could finish, Azula's bolt whizzed past him, boring a large hole in the wall directly by his head.

"If he has him, I swear I will destroy everything and everyone in the capital with my bare hands!" She seethed, grasping the fire lord's collar with wide eyes and clenched teeth.

Zuko pushed away, signaling for the soldiers that had come to his aid to leave. Giving a deadly glare, he prepared to spar with his mad sister once again.

"Why can't we just talk? Why do we always fight!" He growled, revealing a powerful flame as Azula raised two fingers, bringing them together.

"YOU WON'T IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, FIRE LORD!"

Horrified at the familiar voice, Zuko whirled in time to avoid another blast of blast of lightning from his little sister before the avatar grasped his collar, livid.

"Aang!" Katara's voice rung out. "Aang, please!"

Appearing from behind the avatar, the waterbender gave pleading eyes between her lovers.

"Hmph! Pathetic! Should have known you'd show up, Snowflake!" Hissed Azula, her arms crossed as she smirked at the scene before her.

"Katara," gasped Aang. "Please, tell me what Azula told me were all lies, please, just tell me the truth," begged Aang releasing Zuko with shaking hands.

Katara bit her trembling bottom lip, unable to look at either man. She glanced at Azula with disdain. She knew the woman would tell everything. She never trusted her from the moment she stepped onto their doorstep, claiming that she would just leave and forget everything once the baby was born. None of them would ever forget those months of shared…everything.

#

 _Weeks had passed since the firebender had given birth. Katara had returned to her and Aang's home only to help deliver the child before returning to her grandmother's and "Grand-Pakku's" abode until the princess left. It had been two months when she decided to check on the new mother to send her on her way and return to her life with her betrothed._

 _Shivering from the cold walk, Katara shook the flakes from her tresses and entered the home with a sigh. Placing her water pouch on the chair, she placed more wood in the dying hearth before turning to her bedroom. She was exhausted. Grasping the door's handle, she paused as she heard muffled voices. A dangerously rising anger rippled in her spine as she opened the door._

 _Zaheer was snuggled against the firebender's naked chest, cooing cutely as he drank his mother's natural milk, eyes closed in bliss. The scene would have been beautiful had the waterbender's future husband not been cradled against the headboard, seated behind the mother of his child, suckling her neck as if trying to feed from it, himself, with another hand caressing her other breast. The small part of Katara's heart that was not affected, completely broke at the display._

 _Neither Aang nor Azula noticed her intrusion and Katara slowly left the room, closing the door gently as she left. Shocked, hurt, sick, the waterbender bawled quietly by the hearth with tears draining down her face. She had tried to forgive him._

My avatar is yours. _She thought on Azula's words._ She is a liar. Zuko always said she lies. I should have known better.

 _"There is nothing between us". Aang had said with such passion before they parted ways for the first time._

 _He was a liar too. He had no honor in her eyes anymore. He had shared everything with a woman who would kill him and his "Love" in a moment's time. Increased sounds of passion split her ears, making them almost bleed as Azula cried out obscenities in heated passion, followed by rhythmic knocks of their elaborate headboard in tandem. The two "acquaintances" obviously were enjoying themselves in her absence._

 _Katara's heart hardened. She would NOT let a lowly, pampered princess destroy her life yet again. Cleaning her face with her clothing. She sat in the recliner, awaiting the bedroom door to open. She was not disappointed when an hour past, though she was surprised to see the new mother appear alone. Their eyes met and she knew Azula understood that she had heard them, and probably saw them. Her eyes were surprisingly shameful before flickering to their signature coldness as she strode with a flowing bedrobe and her son tucked in her elbow to the kitchen._

 _"I hope we weren't too loud, Peasant," she said, flippantly. "You can have him if you want. He should have another round or two left when he wakes"._

 _Katara's stomach churned and she found herself clenching a fist, bursting a kettle of water that Azula was reaching for. Baby Zaheer squealed at the noise while his mother turned back, a look of promised death in her eyes. Katara was undeterred, however, and not sorry that the shards from the porcelain kettle barely missed the new mother and sleeping child._

 _"Bitch!" Growled Azula._

 _"Whore!" Growled Katara back._

 _"Your avatar LOVES it!" She hissed back, stomping towards the waterbender._

 _The two touched noses with Zaheer in the middle of them, looking between the two women in silence. "He's obviously yours. But you have nothing to offer do you, Princess?" Asked the waterbender with a wicked smirk. "You've given your body to plenty. I'm sure"._

 _Surprisingly, Azula's breath caught. After an intense silence, she finally spoke. "You have no clue-You put on this innocent act. When we both know the truth…"_

 _Eyebrow raised, Katara was about to ask her meaning when Aang burst into the room, stunned and instantly flushed when he saw his future wife in the living room._

 _"Katara! I—I'm…sorry," he mumbled, looking to the floor._

 _Azula huffed, shoving Zaheer into the waterbender's arms. "He's yours as promised. Take care of him. There is enough milk to last for the next few months"._

 _Speechless, Katara looked to the baby in her grasp. Finally, her eyes watched as Azula clothed herself in front of them without further words before heading towards the single front door of the home. "Enjoy your happily ever after," with that she left as suddenly as she came._

#

"Katara?" Called Aang, snapping her awake from her memory. She looked at the avatar. Aang had cost their relationship when he chose the princess. She could not forgive him when her heart truly valued Zuko and Zuko valued her. Glancing at the smirking Azula, she knew that the woman understood. _We both know the truth._ Azula was offering her a way out despite being the reason she was imprisoned in the first place. Looking to Zuko, she noticed his lowered, defeated eyes. With both hands, she grasped his face.

"Zuko, are you ok?" She found herself asking, rubbing the firebender's scar until their eyes met.

It seemed as though it was just the two of them. "I…don't know," said the fire lord, softly.

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "I promise, you have done nothing wrong. You don't deserve to be lied to". Taking his head in her hands, she pulled him to her chest, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked the fire lord.

"I mean that I choose you. I trust you, Zuko. You have waited for me and I don't know why I made you wait so long".

Zuko's lips brushed against her neck. "Me? But Aang?" He whispered.

"You stole my heart first, promise me you will always choose me," She pleaded, sweetly.

"Always," agreed Zuko feeling his heart lift. "Always, my snowflake".

Moments passed before both looked about, remembering where they were. The cell was empty. Azula and Aang had left during their passion, but neither cared at the moment. Nothing mattered, but them right now. Katara saw the fury in Aang's eyes and Azula had her claws set on other matters as she chose to spare the fire lord and her nemesis.

#

Aang used a gust of air to break open the doors of an abandoned home. Azula rushed behind him, slamming the door shut, locking it behind them. The two had the same questions in mind, however, mutual heartbreak brought familiar lips and bodies pressed together before either could speak. Aang showed little restraint as Azula's sharp nails tore off his garments and clawed at his neck.

The firebender barely had enough time to rip her clothing away before the air nomad pounced like his flying, pet lemur atop her form. She shivered as he plunged within her depths without warning. Luckily, his pulsing only made her body respond with increased lust. She locked her ankles around the avatar's back and gasped, sending Ty Lee's broken brown eyes to the forefront of her mind when she looked into similar ones atop her.

"I'm sorry, I just need you…" moaned Aang, suckling a hot bruise on the princess's neck.

"It's been a while, Avatar," was her response, surprising him. "But lying is unbecoming for you. You needed a release. We are free to do this until we find our son. Then, I am done with you".

Aang growled, obviously not liking the answer, and gave a strong thrust of his hips, instantly making the woman choke back a scream to his delight. "I've dreamed of us," he panted, though shameful that the statement was in truth. The princess was insatiable. He turned Azula unto all fours and slammed into her, filling the room with slick slaps of sweaty flesh, watching the princess give a silent scream from the intensity. "I've dreamed of having you on your knees like this once again".

Azula finally let out a cry of pleasure when her hair was pulled. "Let's…make…those…dreams come true," she gasped, falling forward.

Aang gave a wicked smirk.

#

Katara shivered from Zuko's delicate attention. Despite their concerns about Azula and Aang, she lost her inhibitions and quietly granted the fire lord access to her body, gasping readily at his naked body above her. The fact that they were still in Azula's empty cell only made the thrill of their first time even better.

"Zuko," whispered the waterbender as he found her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Asked the fire lord, sweetly.

Instead of a verbal answer, Katara grasped him and pressed against the young ruler, wincing at the foreign presence within her. Within moments, their bodies were sweating profusely. Zuko seemed to be lost in ecstasy and Katara understood the hype Sokka put on this act.

#

"More! Deeper, Avatar!" Cried Azula, holding Aang's shoulder as he ground up between her legs.

The avatar's legs glowed white. He was lost inside of the beautiful princess's depths and she relished in his power.

 _The power._ She thought, panting with each thrust Aang dealt her body. Looking down, she found herself initiating a kiss, caressing his head with her palms. Ty Lee had broken her when she thought she couldn't be broken further. Once again, her savior had come to her rescue.

"Aang," she groaned in his ear, kissing his lips as his eyes dimmed to their usual brown. "Don't stop," she pleaded, watching as he beamed at her. "Please…don't stop".

"You're beautiful, Princess," he cooed back. "I won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me".

A tear dropped from the princess's cheek onto his chest, their foreheads locked together. She could not fathom how the avatar made her do this. Only Ty Lee, who had known her for years, could bring tears to her eyes. She missed the acrobat terribly, but did not regret the lie she had to tell in order to save the woman she loved.

Yet, now she did not want to be alone. Aang had lost his love and so had she. Maybe they could heal together.

"I-I think…I can do that".

#

Aang flashed momentarily in Katara's mind as Zuko entered her from behind. He was initially gentle and as thoughts of her fiance's betrayal plagued her mind, she found herself forcing the pace to increase. Zuko quickly took the memo and stretched her open, enjoying the surprised screams from her lips.

The two had finally made it back to the palace and were continuing part two of their tryst. Soldiers were sent to find Azula or Aang, yet that was far from his mind as he kissed Katara's shoulder lightly. She was obviously loving the attention as she moved beneath him. He tried with his entire being to hold on, yet Katara's tight walls forced his body to spasm and release against his will.

Panting, the two laid against the other. Zuko's muscles felt like jook as he felt sleep slowly taking him.

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara's voice lifted his ears, pleasantly.

"For?" He asked.

"For, well…being you".

#

"Trust is for fools, Princess".

The familiar voice shook Azula's gut. Looking over her lover's snoring form, she clutched his neck, possessively and squeezed him so tightly that it jarred him awake.

"Wha-Azula?" Asked Aang, looking from the obviously startled princess to the presence in the doorway.

He had expected from the princess's reaction that it was Zuko, however, the former fire lord's eyes flashed at him through narrowed slits.

"Let me guess, my new son-in-law?" Said Ozai, smoothly. "Well, you've already managed to use your body to trick me like your cowardly mother and with a coward for a son. I would expect better than a slut for a daughter".

The words burned the avatar and he did not need to look to Azula to see the hurt in her eyes.

"You have quite a spine to show yourself, Ozai," said Aang clutching Azula's waist.

He began to rise when a soft hand stilled him.

"No," whispered Azula. "I _never_ had a choice, Avatar. Remember?"

Swiftly, the princess rose to her feet and dressed. Ozai grinned as she walked to him with a lowered head.

"Azula!" Growled Aang, scrambling to his feet.

"Save our son," she answered solemnly, turning to follow her father out of the building, leaving Aang with a hole in his chest, that he worried he would never recover from.

#

Zuko had the servants prepare his and Katara's tea in the bedroom. He beamed as the waterbender kissed him pleasantly without reason. The two had washed together and were now lazily enjoying their evening when two imperial guards appeared with Aang in tow.

Glancing between the two, Aang dropped his head. "A word, Fire Lord?" He asked, teeth clenched.

The fire lord nodded, hesitantly. Before leaving his room to follow his friend into the palace gardens.

"Listen, Aang-"

"No, I don't have time. Your father has Azula".

Zuko incinerated a nearby rose bush to a crisp at the statement. Though he was not on the best terms with the prodigal firebender, he had promised her that she would never have to see Ozai again.

"Where? Why didn't you do something?" He growled.

Aang gave him a furious look. " _You_ know why!" He seethed. "Listen, I don't care that you tried to take me out and have Azula take the fall for it," he said in a low tone, making Zuko wince in surprise that he figured it out so quickly. "I won't even tell Katara about it, but I can't let anything happen to her, Zuko".

Zuko nodded. "My father will die, if he touches her," he stated with finality.

"Yes," agreed Aang, further surprising his former friend. "I'll make sure of it myself".

"But Aang-"

"I love her, Zuko. There I said it. I love your sister".

Zuko shook his head. "She doesn't love you. I know that you want this, Aang and honestly I am glad that you're not trying to kill me about Katara, but Azula loves-"

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know. She trusts me and I know that at the core of love, there is trust. Keep that in mind with Katara. Promise me you won't hurt her…like I did".

Zuko looked to see Katara approaching the gardens with caution. All he saw was his snowflake at that very moment. Maybe things would look up for them. Maybe everything will be fine. He had to hold onto that thing that she always made speeches about. What was it again?

"I won't Aang," he promised, confidently, shaking hands with his taller friend. "As long as there is trust there is hope".


	7. Unexpected Visitor

"Zuko," groaned Katara, her voice echoing throughout the fire lord's bedroom. "Yes...yes...yes," she hissed with each strong thrust from her lover between her tanned legs. "Harder, more...yes".

The fire lord held firmly to the beauty's exposed neck with his lips against the fading bruise from the previous night. She grasped the back of his head, fingernails scratching his scalp. He squeezed her firm thighs with desperate pants as he moved, grounding her against the red wall of his chamber. Her clenching was taking him steadily to his breaking point. He needed to get deeper, fill her with everything he could. Katara would be the perfect woman to birth the fire nation's next heir, especially with Azula's son being the only sole heir to the throne, currently.

 _Azula._ He thought. _I promised...I promised you that he would never touch you again..._

Guilt filled his heart at the thought of unspeakable horrors his sister was probably enduring with their sick, twisted father while he was on the cusp of an orgasm with a woman, who hated her guts.

 _Family are the only ones you can really trust._

Zuko grit his teeth, shoving harshly in silent fury. Katara seemed to approve of his movements with her tighter grip on his back. "Gods!" She choked out. "Damn...Zuko!" Cried the waterbender in pleasure.

He was proud to elicit such cries from her, though, he struggled to keep his mind focused on the act instead of his sister. Perhaps, Azula wanted this. With her and Aang's child, and he without an heir, the princess held all of the cards needed to take over the throne or even the world. Was she really in danger? Azula was a known, pathological liar...

 _"I don't want sympathy...I'm so...tired. Father, he did"..._

 _"You'll never have to worry about him again"._

Zuko slapped the wall next to Katara's head as her legs trembled around him. She whimpered as the fire lord pounded in a fury before releasing with a satisfied grunt before placing her on his bed. Katara stretched, her inner fire completely stoked. With a lick of her lips, she basked in the view of the naked world leader standing above her, his knees touching the edge of the bed. Her eyes drew upwards, pausing at his arrested member before settling on the wound that filthy sister of his inflicted during Sozin's Comet.

 _I hope she's dead._ Thought Katara on the terrible woman, whom both men she loved felt the need to protect. _Well...maybe not dead, but just...I hope she's gone for good._

Slight guilt pulled her heart's strings. She thought on the man who killed her mother. Vengeance had plagued her mind while hunting down the Southern Raider, but when the time came to do the deed, she just...couldn't.

Azula tried to kill both men in her life, however, more than once. Then, like the manipulative bitch she was, used Aang for a baby. Katara was no fool. She knew the princess well enough by now to know that Azula would execute a scheme such as this. Fire Lord Zuko, being the good man he was, tried to find the absent good in his sibling when she voiced her suspicions to him last night, of course.

 _"She's using you, Zuko. You and Aang. Azula uses everything she touches, you know this!"_

 _The fire Lord and the avatar sat quietly at the dinner table directly across from Katara and a casually dressed Suki. Ursa and her new family sat on the other end of the long table. No one had touched the plethora of food or wine brought to them by the palace servants. Someone cleared their throat. Katara decided to drown herself in wine. Taking a big gulp, she asked a servant for a refill. Suki did the same, followed by Zuko and Noren. Ursa stared at her cup in a similar fashion as Aang. Kiyi gulped down some fruit juice._

 _Katara noticed that Aang refused to make eye-contact with her._

You know I'm right. _She said to him in her mind._ She used you. And you let her destroy us. We could have kept her son, but you just had to sleep with her again, hmm? Just how many times did you give yourself to that whore? _She wanted to know._

 _"Katara..." The waterbender glanced at Suki's grimacing face at her left. Had she said that aloud?_

 _Hand-polished silverware clashed with porcelain plates, while the group ate in silence. Katara looked to Ursa, who was staring at her with a strange gaze. Quickly averting her eyes, the waterbender looked to her lover across from her. Zuko was cutting his red trout-gopher into tiny pieces as if he were examining it. Taking a deep breath, Katara spoke again._

 _"Listen, I know that things are awkward between all of us," she paused when Aang stood, suddenly._

 _His eyes met hers for the first time and they were livid. "I really wish you would shut up for once!" He growled before taking his leave._

 _Stunned, Katara began to rise and chase him down for such disrespect. Ursa, however, chose to speak, as well._

 _"We make many choices in this life that we're not proud of. Most of them are not intentionally to hurt someone, but it happens"._

 _"Unless, you're Azula!" Katara shot back. "She's hurt everyone in this room!" Without allowing the older woman to continue, Katara added, "Has everyone forgotten whom it is we are discussing? I haven't! She's ruined my life and," pointing a finger directly at the fire lord, unfazed by the Imperial Firebenders lining the walls of the dining quarters. "if you are not careful Fire Lord, you won't have a nation or a destiny to worry about anymore"._

"Are you going to be busy all night?" Asked Katara, batting her eyelashes. "That was amazing. Promise me more, later, Your Highness?"

Zuko sighed, taking a seat on the bed next to her. He propped himself on his elbow with his head in his palm. "I haven't been great at keeping promises lately," he mumbled.

Katara raised an eyebrow. Zuko snubbed the flames of every candle in the walled sconces. Taking his index finger, he made a trail of smoke and ran down Katara's flat tummy, making circles around her belly button.

"I arranged for you, my mother and Kiyi to have a spa day. I think you two could use the time to bond. Suki's going to make sure that you're all protected, while I continue searching with Aang for Azula".

Katara's face darkened as he spoke. Zuko winced when her hand grasped his wrist. He had not forgotten the horrifying tactic the waterbender displayed when she was filled with hatred towards her mother's killer. The bright, full moon peered through the palace's sheer, red curtains as if taunting him.

#

That same full moon was invisible in the confines of the Fire Nation's _Blessed Agni's Orphanage_. To the outside world, the children were sound asleep in nice bedrooms for two, awaiting the morning sun in hopeful innocence for those special parents to whisk them away. By night, the large mansion was heavily guarded by former New Ozai Society members and the recently established Agni Khai Triad.

Inside the building, there were five floors for each of the group's business dealings. The bottom floor consisted of the children's rooms, where at least ten children, of varying ages and genders, were housed in each of the six bedrooms. A single nursery housed over twelve babies, including the heir to the fire nation's throne, where the preteens who were not yet old enough to advance to the brothel rooms on the next floor watched over them.

The third floor consisted of gambling, drinking and drug trafficking. Mostly filled with Agni Khai Triad members or private politicians, and invitation only high-society guests. While the fourth floor housed the drunkards for the night for an expensive price along with a female or male escort of choice from the second floor.

The fifth floor was where Azula was taken and where former fire lord Ozai along with several other leaders were housed.

Ozai exhaled smoke from a loveseat, his arm tucked behind his head. Azula could feel his eyes on her despite the darkness of the room. There was a single candle by his head that flickered, exposing the view of the shirtless 48-year-old in red lounge pants and socks.

Azula brought the thin blanket on the bed to her chin, her body shivering from the freezing room. The place was intentionally cold to keep her bending at bay as her father had informed her. She would also be kept under lock and key, should she try to escape, there would be dire consequences. What her father meant by dire consequences, was yet to be discovered. Azula had wanted to ask about her son, but Ozai made it obvious that she was only there for one reason.

 _"You have shown yourself to be a whore like your mother, so I shall treat you as such, my sweet princess"._

Her father rarely stayed long afterwards, immediately locking the door to the freezing room when he left.

"It's been two days, Sweet Princess. I wonder where your lover is, hmm?"

Azula's teeth chattered as she tried to speak. "I...He's...not...m-m-my...lover," she stuttered out.

Ozai laughed loudly. "Not from what I have witnessed! And with the son you two spurred..."

Azula coughed, her bones cracking as she formed a ball around herself. "M-m-my s-s-son...innocent".

Instead of speaking, Ozai snubbed the cigar and stood, walking to the edge of the bed, he curled his finger, beckoning her. Azula complied, though the crawl on her hands and knees was painful. She felt as though her bones would complete break altogether before she reached him.

"Perform for me, Sweet Princess, and you may see your son afterwards. If I am to take back the throne, I will need another heir to replace the failures your mother gave me".

#

Mai's lips were stained red from the sweet strawberries she was enjoying with Jun. The two sat together on her balcony with a clear view of the Fire Nation's palace. Normally, Mai would sicken at the sight. Zuko had broken her heart into a million small pieces and she had found it difficult to cope. Jun had quickly replaced her former love, however, and for once she did not flinch when she saw the Fire Lord and the avatar exiting through the palace gates, though she was curious as to where they were headed in the dead of night, completely cloaked, without the Imperial Firebenders or the royal palanquin.

"Looks like Prince Pouty is having a midnight run," commented Jun casually, plucking another strawberry to feed the woman in her lap.

Mai wiped away the excessive juices spilling from her lips. "He's so full of secrets," she hissed.

Jun leaned over to kiss her. Mai's hand stroked the side of the woman's face with a soft moan. She gasped when the kiss broke, looking up with soft eyes at the woman's upside down face.

"What was that for?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Jun shrugged, removing a strand of hair from the younger woman's face. Mai sighed. The bounty hunter had begun to change subtly with her. These moments were new to them and very out of character for Jun.

A known frequenter of brothels and bars, alike, Jun rarely stayed in one place for long. With the rise of various triads and opposition in all of the intact nations, the bounty hunter had her pick of the spoils to choose from, but she chose to Fire Nation criminals for the sake of close proximity. In fact, for the past two weeks, Jun had completely ignored her jobs and instead chose to stake her claim on Mai's body every night. The knife-wielder did not mind of course, though with politics being what they were, she had to tread carefully with Jun. Her father, former governor Ukano, was still a nobleman and his noblewoman daughter was expected to behave as she had been taught and groomed her entire life for the sake of Tom-Tom, who was expected to inherit Ukano's, though slightly tarnished, legacy.

An open relationship between his sister and another female was political suicide.

"Isn't that your friend?" Questioned the bounty hunter, making Mai push away her thoughts on the matter.

She leaned up from Jun's lap to get a better view below where Ty Lee was approaching her door as if she were running from something.

"Well," Mai remarked with a smirk. "That's a face I haven't seen in a while".

#

"Katara, please, I'm done discussing this with you. I need to find my sister, I made a promise to her that I intend to keep".

The waterbender let go of the fire lord's arm, reluctantly. Without further words, she gathered a bedrobe from the floor and left the room, unsure if she should return. Ursa was the first face she recognized when she exited the fire lord's chambers. For the first time, she shuddered at Zuko's newly renamed, Fire Lady Regent.

"Apologies, Sweetie, I hope I'm not interrupting. You look as though you saw a ghost," said Zuko's mother with a warm smile.

Katara bowed, shaking her head. "Oh, it's nothing, Lady Ursa," _Just that Azula looks exactly like you!_ "And no, Zuko should be out in a moment".

Hurrying past, Katara hoped to reach Suki's room in record time when Lady Ursa called out behind her.

"Yes, My Lady?" Katara asked, unable to turn around.

The full moon called to her chi and she felt its presence. The best thing to do in such a situation was remove herself as quickly as possible. Ursa spoke calmly behind, in an almost taunting manner that was more reminiscent of Aang's lover than Katara could handle.

"Being with my son means accepting all of him, Dear. I'm sure with...your family, you would expect the same from a man you claim to love".

Katara had no words. Instead, her mind switched to her missing brother at the word family. "Pardon me, My Lady," she answered.

"I look forward to our time tomorrow, Young Lady," Ursa added as she sped away.

Upon entering her friend's chambers, Katara took a seat on Suki's bed. The Kyoshi Warrior had taken the night off to prepare for their departure. Catching Katara by surprise was none other than Toph seated in a chair, garbed in her Republic City police chief uniform, eyes cast down as normal, but very aware of Katara's presence the moment she entered.

"Toph! You're here It's so good to see you!" Exclaimed the waterbender, hurrying to hug her friend.

Toph waved her away which was expected, though Katara would never stop trying. "Eh, you know, have to check on you kids from time to time. I came because Suki said Sokka is missing. Have you guys found in leads?" Suki and Katara exchanged looks. Toph cleared her throat.

"Well, um-" began the waterbender.

"Toph held up her hand. "Before you lie, Sugar Queen. I'll just let you know I wouldn't encourage it. You're no Azula". The comment made Katara clench her teeth, nearly breaking them. She was truly tired of hearing that woman's name. "Hey," continued Toph, as if sensing her friend's anger. "For what it's worth, I don't blame you for leaving ol' Twinkle Toes when he knocked up your new boyfriend's sister. I kinda thought you and the fire lord had a better connection, anyway".

A perfect "O" formed on Katara's face as she looked between Suki and Toph. No one had known about Azula and Aang, but the Kyoshi Warrior and Sokka. Suki held up her hand, "Sorry," said Suki, "I figured if Toph's going to help us, she needs to know everything".

Toph mostly listened while the girls explained the recent developments within The GAang. As they talked, Katara's worry for her brother grew. No one had heard a thing from Sokka, she found out. She knew well of her brother's gambling habit, thanks to Suki, but she was sure any debts he owed were paid for. If not, Zuko would have gladly leant some Yuans, if necessary.

"Well," Toph interjected. "There's a council meeting coming up in Republic City, soon. The bloodbending thing is on the floor for discussion, thanks to you Katara. Maybe Sokka's disappearance has something to do with that?"

Suki served them more wine, while Katara thought on Toph's words. Her brother was to speak on her behalf regarding the illegalization of bloodbending in all intact nations.

"But why would Azula's Kemurikage be involved? When Aang and Sokka were taken, it had something to do with them. That's why Zuko had Azula arrested. Now, that her father's in the picture, why would they care about bloodbending?" Suki pointed out, handing the women their glasses.

Toph shrugged. "Do you know, Sugar Queen? I've been chasing your buddy Yakone for a while now".

Katara shook her head. Yakone was indeed equally as terrible as Azula in her book and Sokka was not one of his favorite people. The warrior had thrown several members of his Northern Water Tribe gang in prison, but Yakone, himself, had beat the system and Toph every time.

"No," muttered the waterbender, under her breath. "There's only one person who would harm my brother and fake a kidnapping".

Suki placed a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. "Kat, listen, I know you're still upset about-"

Katara shook her head vigorously, cutting the woman off. "It's about my brother, Suki! Azula has something to do with it and I am not going to wait any longer for Zuko and Aang to find out before she hurts him. She has my son and I will find her, myself".

#

"Please, Father, let him go," Azula managed to say through chattering teeth. " I will give my freedom. Anything". She gave pleading eyes up to the taller man.

Azula could not help flinching when Ozai smirked before moving a calloused thumb over her cheek. Azula swaddled her son tighter within the thick blankets. The room was freezing as usual, yet she was not allowed to leave longer than an hour to take a bath in the springs behind the mansion. She was her father's prisoner, though she found it better with her son. Compared to losing him forever, she was comforted with the few minutes they were allowed together. Barely over one, he was active as expected, though bundled in his mother's arms in the freezing room.

"You are so much like your mother," Ozai's voice called to her.

 _He looks like Aang._ Azula noted, ignoring him. _Will he bend the elements? He has the spark, I think._ She looked into his eyes, shimmering from green to brown.

For once, Azula was unbothered by the comparison. Ozai was comfortable killing his first born. A true monster. She decided at that moment that she would never be like him. How could any mother allow the destruction of her heart walking outside her body?

 _When Zuko's ship took off from Hira'a after weeks of searching for his sister in Forgetful Valley, Azula was perched at the top of the ship overlooking the scene below. They were finally setting off after their fruitless search produced no results._

 _Azula leaned against her nation's flagpole and observed as Aang and Kiyi surfed the ocean atop some animal. She thought of the child growing inside of her womb. She was not showing as of then, as the avatar's spiritual resuscitation of herself and her son resulted in the process starting over. The child was the avatar's now, no longer Ozai's._

 _Always a step ahead, Azula had not planned her life after attempting suicide. She felt helpless and disgusting for enjoying the act. She was betraying her father by carrying the avatar's child, the man who felled him in his prime. And how could she even begin to speak to Ty Lee again when they met face to face?_

She hates me, anyway. _Thought the princess, watching her mother, her new child in hand, pure fear evident on her face._

 _Azula leaned forward, watching closely. Ursa's face had changed back to the original, appropriately showing her age lines. Her mother was still quite beautiful as even The Mother of Faces had noted._

"You look beautiful, like your mom, Zula!" Ty Lee had once said.

Azula in response, locked herself in her quarters, refusing to come out before smashing every single mirror she found in outrage. Still unsatisfied, she had the acrobat and Mai pick up all of the shards, so that she could force feed the traitor Dai Li agent before throwing him overboard in front of his comrades before setting sail for home.

"How do I look, now?" She had asked her brother and friends as they all watched the man's corpse float away in the distance.

 _"Kiyi!" Screamed Ursa._

 _"Let go of me!" The little girl called out, arms outstretched to her father._

 _Ursa looked genuinely hurt as the girl refused to look at her._

So much for my replacement, hmm, Mother? _Thought Azula, vindictively._

 _She watched the little girl leave with the man, remembering her own father's protection from Ursa's hostility. What a terrible mother._

"What is wrong with that child?"

 _Azula bit her lip. She would need to deal with her mother if all went according to plan. Zirin and her fellow, former nuthouse refugees should have secured their outfits styled as the mythical Kemurikage spirits from Mai's silly childhood dream. Ukano's terrorist group was well assembled, according to her correspondence in her nation._

 _Azula leaned back against the pole. Zuko's head had a target larger than the Si Wong desert upon his return home._

If anyone is killing Zuzu, it will be me. _She concluded, though she had no intentions of harming her brother, currently._

 _Big Brother Zuzu had saved her from herself in Hira'a. She owed him. Her father could not ascend to the throne again, not with her son now in the picture._ _Azula's hand protectively touched her belly. A soft flutter caught her by surprise. Her heart flipped twice._

 _"Calm down, Twinkle-Toes," she whispered, blinking away tears. "Mommy has work to do to make sure you're safe"._

 _Her eyes caught Ursa leaning against the railing. Zuzu and company had foolishly left her alone on the top deck of the ship. She readied herself to confront her mother when a tug on her sleeve caught her attention._

 _"You're here!" Squealed the sister, she had recently met._

 _Azula glanced about briefly for anyone else, before hissing at the child, "Get away from me! You smell!"_

 _Kiyi's six year old eyes narrowed. "I wasn't the one who's been living in the woods for weeks, Meanie," the child snapped back, making Azula blink twice, mouth agape._

 _"W-well...who do you think you are? I'm a princess. You don't address me this way"._

 _Taking a seat next to her big sister, Kiyi stuck out her tongue. "You're a stinky princess"._

 _"Where's your doll?" Asked Azula, holding out her hand. "I never showed you my headcutting trick"._

 _"You're too old to play with dolls"._

 _"I'll show you old," Azula made a flaming fist, making Kiyi fall backwards, eyes wide._

 _Coming to her senses, Azula snubbed the flame. The little girl did nothing wrong except be born. She decided to save her flames for Ursa if needed._

 _"Fool child, shouldn't you be in bed by now? Haven't you heard monsters come out at night?"_

 _Kiyi gasped, crawling closer, grasping Azula's arm. The princess pried her off automatically._

 _"Will you protect me?" Asked Kiyi with a pleasant smile that made Azula's lip curl._ How could anyone be this happy? _She was reminded of Ty Lee. Sighing, she shook her head._

 _"From what?" She asked._

 _"The monsters," said Kiyi, matter-of-factly._

 _She waved the girl away, wishing she had a cigar. Touching her stomach, she sighed...then again..."No, you have Zuzu for that. Besides, how do you know you're not looking at one, now?" She asked._

 _Kiyi giggled. "You're too pretty to be a monster"._

 _"Oh?" Inquired Azula._

 _"You're scary like one, but really pretty. Y-you look like my mommy with her new face"._

 _"Our mother and that's her old face"._

 _"It's new to me"._

 _Azula paused, thinking of Zaheer's wellbeing. The innocence of a child would never allow them to see the monster inside their parent. She had an opportunity here to correct her mistakes through hers and Aang's son. She had chosen to save him. Despite his father, he was her decision. She had to protect him. Perhaps even from herself. Given her family history, Zaheer would not survive to make it to the flaming throne and she disliked the idea of making him a pawn either. He was better off with Aang and Katara. A life of pure innocence and love._

 _"You're right, Child. New to you. Now, run along to Zuzu and the others. You saw nothing, got it? Or I will burn every single doll you own along with your pretty little face"._

 _Kiyi's eyebrows shot up before she giggle, hysterically._

 _"That was not joke. I said nothing funny"._

 _Kiyi chuckled harder. "You're weird, and what did you call him...Zuzu? Do you have a nickname, Big Sis?"_

 _Azula rolled her eyes, a small smirk forming. "Call me Azula. Now run along, Child. Don't tell anyone about the monster you talked to, got it?"_

 _Kiyi nodded sharply, taking off down the ladder._

Her father left with Zaheer, ripping Azula's heart from her chest, it seemed. The room was dark and cold, no windows, only a single bed and loveseat. Her meals were brought at various intervals and she was kept alive with daily syringes to keep her blood just at the temperature need to live.

Lying back on the bed, Azula wondered when the madness would end. What had she done so wrong in her past life to warrant the torture she seemed to endure daily? Her sick father only visited in preparation for his heir and she had yet to hear of anyone coming to save her. Perhaps Aang is fine with the arrangement? Was he searching for her? Probably not.

Did Ty Lee know she was gone? Would she care? Azula was unsure and rolled over in her bed in frustration, curling back into a ball for warmth. She needed to lie to the acrobat about their love. If her father was insane enough to hold her son hostage, what would he do if he ever knew Azula's true love was the bubbly circus freak that frequented the palace on almost daily basis. His daughter's best friend. Even if things were different and Azula was not a mother and father not freed, would the acrobat have stayed by her side? Surely, she would have betrayed her like everyone did. The only person left to trust was her son, whom Ozai was intent on keeping dangled from a gilded string to keep her loyal.

He knew her worse fear and fear is the only reliable way.


End file.
